


I Do(not) Want to Set the World on Fire

by felicia_angel



Series: Hopes and Fears in Time of Revelation [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge, Depression, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, John Winchester's Bad Parenting, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicia_angel/pseuds/felicia_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wasteland has little time for miracles and angels. What they don’t know is someone created a whole batch of them and hid a group in a Vault. What they also don’t know was that a few decided to help them with bringing about the end, or the enslavement, of Humanity.<br/>Of course, Dean Winchesters, a Wanderer looking for his lost family, would happen to get Saved by the one who could possibly stop the plan, the Angel Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worldly Acclaim (I've Lost All)

 

They lived in Heaven, awaiting the right time to return to Earth. It was all that Castiel knew. They didn’t reproduce - such actions was for those still out in the Wasteland, still trying to survive a world full of plague and radiation, a destroyed world with nothing to offer that Heaven, or any other Vault, didn’t have. They didn’t have intimate relations with one another – all were siblings, and he only knew his garrison. They lived to fulfill their duties, to take direction from Michael and Raphael, Lucifer and Gabriel, and to listen to the voice of their generals, those appointed over them by Father and the Archangels.

Theirs was the best option, the one created to last and, in time, slowly work to bring about a utopia. It was what Zachariah and others had told them, while they learned of the hazards outside and the history of what had once been the United States. They, unlike other places chosen by Dr. Stanliaus Braun, were picked to be perfect. Father was the one who sets up Heaven, and who creates them to one day lead the remains of humanity after its hubris destroyed it and the Earth.

First, of course, he’d worked on his masterpieces - the Archangels, the ones who would lead when their father’s body finally gave into age and the inability to continue for as long as needed. He created Michael and Raphael, Gabriel and Lucifer. He created Metatron and Naomi, and then slowly showed them how to create other Angels, to slowly work their way to the safe numbers needed to run the Vault, but also to have when they finally opened the doors.

Father lived a long while, long enough to oversee Castiel’s creation himself, apart from some of Castiel’s brothers and sisters, before he seemed to take notice of reports from outside, from small probes sent out to look around quietly. They learn the Wasteland was still irradiated and cruel, that there are no good men outside, or that if there are, they die quickly. When Father dies, he commands them all to wait for the Signs – for a Righteous One to come, for the Waters of Life to flow freely, and for the Deceitful Men that would try to destroy them and the world again.

They mourn their Father, the Archangels most of all, but continue to do the work he told them to do, to prepare for the Signs and the day they bring utopia back to the Wastes outside. Yet as the years go by there is no sign of a Righteous One, the waters are still poisoned, and all men are deceitful.

Michael soon believes that Father’s Signs are simply of things that will never appear, and orders them to protect the entrance to Heaven, and to never leave.

\--

_The Capital Wasteland isn’t so bad_ , Dean thinks as he walks with his dog, Impala, towards a spot mentioned by one of the wastelanders, right before he keeled over. While Dean was searching for Dad and Sam, he found himself searching the Wasteland even more, caught up in the strange peacefulness of it. The Wasteland tended to harden people, and even after all he’d gone through when he reached Megaton, having to deal with Crowley and Moriarty for a simple scrap of information, Dean still liked the solitude of wandering the Wastes, liked some of the people he met, and the fact that traveling all over gave him stuff to bring back to Moira and her mercenary bodyguard, Charlie. Of course, it helped that he knew Charlie had a massive crush on Moira, and that they’d meet at the Brass Lantern to plot Charlie’s eventual wooing of Moira while Ellen gives them drinks and laughs at their antics. Or that Crowley kinda knows and has an ongoing bet with Moriarty, which will result in the bastard leaving Megaton, when said wooing finally occurs.

Dean considers Megaton his home, as much as he does the various odd places to rest around the Wasteland. He mostly clears out bad areas that the Caravan people mention, or sometimes even wanders into buildings that are deemed ‘death traps’ and wanders out with all the loot he’ll ever need. And he’s got a few good things going for trade - Bobby Singer growled at him earlier for all the scrap metal that Dean hauled in, claiming that he was ‘trying to get him broke’. The ghoul in one of the train stations also offered up money for Sugar Bombs, so he can make up some ‘ultrajet’ for the few non-feral ghouls that need it. Jo, Ellen’s daughter, had offered Dean a lot of caps for Nuka-Cola Quantum, and later apologized for sending him near Old Olney, which Dean had renamed ‘where you go to die by Deathclaw’. On the upside, she hadn’t run off to the Republic of Dave, like she’d threatened to the few times, and that guy who hired Lug-Nut was now helping Ellen with the Brass Lantern, when Jo wasn’t convincing him to snipe Raiders over at Evergreen Mills, or help out the old guy and the kids at Andale.

Life is...not necessarily going on, but it’s there. Dean’s enjoying his time exploring the Wasteland, searching for clues to where his Dad and brother went, trying to find out more about Mom and her family, helping those that he can in any way that he can.

He pauses under a ‘safe’ overpass, near some Ghouls trying to reach the Underworld, and feeds Impala and himself, checking his gear and telling the Ghouls the safest way in and how to get there. He also said for them to tell Willow ‘hi’. She still called him a tourist, and he called her the ‘psycho’ so they got along alright. Especially after he’d gone to ‘chat’ with the Brotherhood guys over at the Washington Monument and mentioned that taking shots at people who could shoot back tended to end badly. Being able to hit the one in charge, despite the suit of power armor, also helped. Wasn’t his fault their armor was crap and they never fixed it. He knew his machines, and that’s all power armor really was. Know the weakness, and you can make someone’s day miserable. But they’ll also stop shooting at ghouls that aren’t actively attacking them or anything.

Dean lets out a breath as he fixes some of his stuff, ignoring the mutterings of the ghouls nearby about if they should trust his word or not. His rifles are bad, but luckily some Raiders ‘donated’ theirs, and had a few decent barter items for when he got to Arefu or Canterbury Commons.

It was all part of his life now. All part of him trying to find Dad and Sam, and to figure out what they’re doing and why, like always, he was left out.

Impala whined, and Dean smiled to pet her. “Sorry girl,” Dean mutters as he scratches behind her ears, “bad memories.”

 


	2. I'm Dreaming of (the Goal)

Castiel and his group are sent to the Gates when there is a group attempting to live outside, in the House of Worship that Father and Michael came from, before Father created Lucifer and entered Heaven. The ones in the House are evil, horrible men and women, many of whom attempt to kill them or flee when that doesn’t work. Uriel kills the first group swiftly, with the others, under Gabriel’s leadership, taking down the rest and destroying their bodies in Holy Fire that doesn’t scorch the earth, showing that the sanctity of the House is, at least, still intact despite the intrusion and death.

Outside, Castiel sees the brown and destroyed land that had once been Earth, but is now desolate and harsh. He understands, now, why they are not allowed to return, why Michael said Father’s Signs were just fantasy and that their purpose was to remain in Heaven, guard the Gates, and wait out the destruction. Humanity destroyed itself once, it could be left to do so again.

Yet there are still talks, after they go out. Gabriel and Anna seem only to talk about the world outside, and the potential of the one that they found dead. Uriel, like Castiel, doesn’t see the point – the man’s body burned, so he couldn’t be as sinless as Gabriel and Anna believe. Lucifer’s thoughts that perhaps the revelation that Father had might, one day, come true if they are out there to lead the humans angers Michael. Other garrisons, and even Castiel’s own, become scared and worried at the division in thought. A few blame Gabriel for continuing to bring it up, but most blame Lucifer for not deferring to his elder brother.

At one point, the argument gets so heated and violent that everyone is afraid. Gabriel is hurt, and Lucifer is shoved into a Cage and not allowed out for weeks. Gabriel refuses to speak directly to Michael after that, despite threats to be thrown in the Cage as well, and Raphael appears angry at everyone but Michael, even going so far as to blame Castiel’s whole garrison for not being swifter in killing off the intruders.

One day the alarm goes off, and they race to find out who opened the doors. The Gates are in mayhem, and it takes too long to figure out who allowed them open, and who is no longer there. Lucifer is still shaken from his time in the Cage, but also glared defiantly at Michael, as if blaming him when news arrives.

Anna, Metatron, and Gabriel are all missing.

Castiel feels saddened by their loss, and is now even more aware of the corruptive qualities of the Wasteland. That one such as Gabriel would fall is horrifying to think. That a pure virtue like Anna would be corrupted is hard to consider. Somehow, something changed them from the outside, something that makes him corrupted for even venturing out, even to do their duty. He realizes at one point that Metatron has never been outside – he is kept inside, with the records that Father left before his death. He is always kept near Michael or Raphael’s side, so in a way, it only makes sense that there is a corruptive thing, as some believe, and that Naomi may be able to get out of them.

He promises himself that nothing will tempt him outside of Heaven.

\--

When Dean was four, their home was attacked and Mom died. He remembers carrying Sammy out to safety, and the neighbors running out as well, either to defend against the attackers or to try to put out the fires. They lived in a sort-of community, and the fire had resulted in everyone going to the nearest place where they could be safe.

That had been a Vault – specifically, Vault 101.

Dean had hated it. One of the conditions was that he couldn’t talk about the outside, not to anyone. Dad had told him it was ‘safer’, even explaining that he’d come from a Vault before it’d been opened and he met Mom. This one, closed to the Wasteland after only the Winchesters entered, was something that reminded Dad of home.

Sammy loved the Vault, because it’s clean, and he believes all the crap about the Wasteland being hard and cruel and evil, when Dean knows it’s not, not always. As the oldest of the group, ahead by four years instead of only months apart, Dean is almost constantly alone. Stanley and the chaplain, Jim Murphy, do what they can to keep Dean busy, and Dad orders him to watch over Sammy and the others, until he messes up badly enough that Dad looks at him differently, and some of the kids taunt him about the incident afterward. After the GOAT, when he’s apprenticed to Stanley, he doesn’t spend as much time watching over Sammy, or even at home. It’s not much, for that time between his sixteenth and his twenty-fourth, when it all goes to Hell, but he does his best in it.

All that changes when Dad and Sam disappear, leaving no word for Dean. The resulting mayhem from Murphy and Caleb’s deaths and an increased radroach infestation means Dean, along with Jonas, has to kill a few guards, threaten the douchebag Overseer, and make a run for it. Jonas had gone one way, and Dean had gone to Megaton.

It’s weird, to have a home and to, at the same time, be kinda a wanderer. Dean does what he can to help the people and places he finds while also doing what he can to try and find Dad. It’s what leads him to Three Dog and his protector, Loki. It’s what later lets him find Agatha and her student-protector, a kid named Kevin. It’s what sends him in to find Reily’s group and what has him coming back, helping her out with marking spots in the Wasteland or killing Super mutants and Talon Company men. It’s how he finds Charlie and gets her into Megaton, where she watches over Moira’s store (and Moira).

He’s trying to find Dad and Sam, so he can ask them what the hell happened. He wants to know why they can leave a place both of them loved but he can’t when he hated it. He wants to know why they didn’t tell him anything, why it was such a big secret.

More importantly, he wants to know what they’re trying to find. Wants to know why Sam ran and didn’t tell Jess - Dean hopes she and Amata managed to stay safe, no matter what Overseer promised. Wants to know what’s up with Dad and Doc Milligan - Dean vaguely remembers her from before the Vault, and there’s a kid about Sam’s age named Adam who doesn’t have a dad.

Dean wouldn’t fault Dad for it, not really. Adam’s fine, at least, and he also isn’t bitter about the possibility that he and Dean are related. Instead, he looks to it as an excuse to explore Rivet City and learn all he can. Dean, because he’s not using it, gives Adam his old BB Gun and teaches him how to shoot. That doesn’t go over as badly with Jodi Mills and Harkness (who is actually an android…which is also fine with Dean). Both see it as a way that the kids can focus or, at least, know what it’ll take to defend Rivet City. Adam and the other kids enjoy learning that, and playing baseball on the places of the in-tact flight deck.

It’s when he finds the Regulators that he runs into a woman with fiery hair and intense eyes, something odd on her back that makes him blink when he looks at her, unable to really focus. She tells him that he’s doing a fool’s errand and to give it up.

“If you keep going, you’ll end up killing them, and giving us their fingers.”

Dean glares at her, as best he can. “Only a few things around here are so black and white. I’m not going to kill them if I have a chance to talk to them.”

She shakes her head, as if he’s delusional. “It’s your funeral. They aren’t going to give you the same courtesy when you find them. The only way to stop them is to shoot first.”

“They’re family,” he argues back, angry at her and wanting to take off the coat, because if it means dealing with Anna then he’s out.

“No such thing. Not here, anyway. They always betray you. Family will always leave you, and not care about what you want, or when you’re hurt.” She sounds bitter, even to some of the others. “If they’re evil, it’s your duty to kill them, not try to make them see reason. They won’t. They’ll just hurt you again.”

Dean doesn’t reply, or argue back. Mostly, he’s just hoping that Anna can be proven wrong.

\--

It’s getting harder and harder to justify the belief that Heaven is better than the Wasteland. After Lucifer’s first attempt to fight Michael, his insubordination turns more towards arguments, or attempts to work with others that might want to leave. He blames Michael for what happened to Gabriel, for Metatron’s disappearance. Lucifer seems displeased that Michael won’t consider their Father’s words, and is also even angrier at Raphael. Castiel still didn’t understand that motivation to leave, not until Michael had Lucifer sealed in the Cage.

The Cage itself is a way to discipline, but it’s also a horrible thing. For Archangels, it’s the only way to deal with those that are unruly and would cause problems, but it’s said to be similar to sensory deprivation tanks. Though Castiel has only dealt with Naomi and her methods, he shudders to think of what will happen to Lucifer, since there is no way to get him out without either convincing Michael or breaking into the Cage from above. Neither were a viable option for anyone, and the Cage was nowhere near the Gates, meaning if any of the others did want to break him out, they had to go into the Wasteland.

Their lives go on, the same as before but now with edges that get sharper of his brothers and sisters begin to feel odd stresses. Inias is the worst, though, but they all are after their second trip to the Gates.

The second time things come into the Gates, trying to make it a staging area or prison of some sort. The things are mutated and larger that the evil men that had come before, and far less intelligent. They had two young Humans with them, the two trapped and huddling near each other. Inias had gone to help protect them, see them safe and out of the Gates, at least, as they killed the insane and tainted _things_ that are trying to destroy and taint the Gate.

Inias is able to calm the two as they finish off the remaining things, the group slowly walking back to look at them. The two had survived some of Uriel’s blast with minimal damage, Inias having protected their eyes but some general burns and signs of their Humanity still intact. To Castiel, that at least meant there was some hope for change, that perhaps Gabriel and Anna were helping in some way.

Michael came up, Raphael at his side, and paused, looking disgusted by the amount of taint left in the Gates, and unleashed his own power. That power tended to cleanse, but was a burning, fiery power as well. Without Lucifer to quell it, all of them had to avert their eyes and wrap their wings around themselves. Castiel is the closest to survive – others are killed or badly hurt, while Castiel’s wings are burned so badly they become black. Inias’ own are almost burned off, his back a mass of burns and scars as he attempts to save the two Humans from Michael’s fire.

The rest is a blur of screams from the Humans as they are burned, and from Inias and the others are they are either killed or pained. Castiel barely manages to hold back his own scream as his wings are scourged. When he slowly looks out, he sees no remorse on Michael’s face for the destruction, and Raphael looks almost pleased. To one side, Uriel appears shaken and angered by the cleansing, something Castiel never thought he’d see. Uriel hated the Humans above them, but now, that hatred seems pushed towards Michael and the deaths of their brothers and sisters.

He knows that they are pulled back by Michael’s threats and some strange word from Naomi, that makes them move even as some try to stay or even leave, and return to the large room full of operational chairs, to speak to her and the others.

Castiel, for whatever reason, is aware of what is going on as he sits, the Garrison that Naomi commands putting them into the chairs and attaching something to their head, a strange item pushed lightly into their foreheads. Inias and a few others who had been badly hurt, worse than Castiel, let out moans of pain and are shaking or fighting the word and the other garrison. Ion, putting on the piece for Castiel, looks angry and upset at them as he pulls Castiel’s head up a bit violently, twisting his hair as the ring and item are put on while Naomi is speaking to Michael. Something she says gets him to hit her, everyone going silent as Michael tells her, “Fix it” before leaving. Raphael, who Castiel thinks might try to help, instead smirks at her and says, “I’m sure you’ll enjoy the challenge.”

Naomi says nothing, standing and motioning to her Garrison to leave before shaking her head. “Father is truly dead now.” She glances around the group, letting out a sigh. “The Watchers at the Gate will both destroy and create the Kingdom he spoke of.” She looked at Castiel, apparently understanding that he was awake and aware, and blinking in surprise before smiling. “I cannot fix what isn’t broken. Let’s begin.”


	3. Admission (and with Your)

Dean runs. He’s killed Azazel and managed, barely, to escape the compound. He had been held since he found Dad trying to stop them from continuing Project Purity. Dad was so obsessed he lured Dean into the insane Vault 112, and tried to get the robots to kill them when Dean managed to get out of there.

Yeah, he doesn’t care what Braun said, the man was twisted and could rot in his self-made prison. Of course, he isn’t expecting Dad to be outside, willing to kill if it meant stopping the project Doctor Li wants to continue, in the name of a long-dead man and his deceased family, dead in the fire that took Mom as well.

Dean stopped the thought as he ran, trying hard to only focus on escape. Shots rang out around him, a few bits of Enclave-stolen tech and other energy weapons that had come into the hands of that group. He was lucky that they were crap shots, or that Alastair wanted him alive.

Dean stumbled as a shot got close, nicking his leg, and just as whatever damned drugs Alastair had been shoving into him were wearing off. Yes, Dean had gotten addicted to Mentants once, and running the DC Ruins meant he got a bit addicted to Jet as well. And…well, Buffout was really helpful when he went into a few places and needed the caps, ok? Not to mention how much alcohol he found or used to cope when things turned bad. Which was a lot, until Ellen started paying him for it, so now it’s down to manageable levels…kinda.

This wasn’t like coming down from those, or when any of the Docs (or Dean himself) flushed out his addictions with those pre-war chems. He’d had headaches, but right now his whole body felt like it was too cold, his muscles burned from the painful stretching and cuts that Alastair inflicted earlier and the drugs had dulled, and focusing was suddenly very hard to do.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered, dodging to the side and falling to one knee, wincing in pain as the shots either continued to one side or stopped as they looked for him. His left arm is bleeding heavily from a chunk that one of the lucky blasts took out, the lack of burns suggesting a high-caliber gun and not some tech-gun.

Dean managed to focus enough to hope that what he saw in front of him wasn’t a Yao Guai, though with his luck, it was more likely to be a mature, hungry Deathclaw.

Instead, in front of him was something that made him blink, confused by what he was seeing and pretty sure he was hallucinating. Another headache spike and blurred vision, though, didn’t change the image he was getting either, leaving him to gape a bit.

An intact, huge-ass church loomed in front of him.

Dean swallowed, caught between the possible traps in the church, or Alastair. Really, this was a no brainer.

Dean ran for the church.

\--

Samandiriel finds the radio shortly after Inias is allowed back near the Gates. His wings are still hurt, but otherwise he seems alright, so long as he stays near Hathor. Their sister was not as badly hurt as some of them, and obviously cares for Inias and his moments of depression. Naomi had said they’ll pass, so long as he has things to do, and so far she’s been proven right.

The radio is odd, but they manage to get some of the news from it, at least. There are two active stations, though Samandiriel manages to find a few others. There’s an odd signal from a man named Wehner, another signaling a river boat is nearby, and some smaller ones, including one with a violin. Mostly, though, the main signals are from a place called Galaxy News Radio and another group called the Enclave. The voice of Three Dog and his co-host, a man named Loki, seem to, at least, date the show while the other is harder. It feels old, or from a time right after the War, but at the same time, it probably comes from somewhere.

Because they dislike the Enclave’s inability to give news, or even to see that the world cannot be so easily changed, GNR is what they listen to, when no one is looking. Uriel is, at first, skeptical but eventually enjoys the songs that he hears, working to not hum along to them. Inias has less bad days, and Hathor, while unhappy at the news, still likes the voices. Rachel and Samandiriel fall for _The Adventures of Herbert “Daring” Dashwood_ , Samandiriel nearly falling out of his seat at the last adventure in Rockopolis.

Castiel finds the whole of it interesting, but ultimately can’t really focus when the signal gets very weak for a few weeks before suddenly becoming strong.

“ _We’re back, children!_ ” Three Dog’s voice comes through the radio, clearer now as they pause to happily listen to the news they hadn’t heard, “ _That’s right, from Rivet City to the Republic of Dave, from Canterbury Commons--_ ,”

“ _Which,_ ” Loki interrupts, “ _just got rid of their costumed freak problem, and in a spectacular way_.”

“ _Loki, the People need to hear about how we’re back on and not going away!_ ”

“ _If the Republic of Dave can hear you, they know you’re back on, Three Dog. But welcome back to the channel that doesn’t involve bowing to a lord and master! We got lucky, that Righteous Wanderer of the Wastelands is good with a gun_ and _a wrench._ ”

Three Dog sighs dramatically, “ _You gonna tell the story you_ weren’t here for _, or should I?_ ”

“ _Sorry, go ahead. I’ll give the news from Canterbury after._ ”

The story tells about a young man that came out of a Vault near a main trade city called Megaton. The man was looking for his father and brother, stopping by GNR when Three Dog mentioned meeting his dad. The young man, who remained nameless and only went by the Lone Wanderer, or the Righteous Wanderer, traveled into the DC Ruins, a place filled with all sorts of baddies, and fixed the satellite that was sending out the radio transmissions.

When he’s done, Loki launches into his own story, about what was going on in Canterbury Commons and reports that, after stopping the ‘masked vigilantes’ from destroying more of the town, the Lone Wanderer ran over to the Temple of the Union for a bit.

“ _For those not in the know, they’re a group that’s ready to help out slaves, and who are very happy to kill a slaver or ten. I’m just waiting for news of when Paradise Falls suddenly becomes a smokin’ crater.  Think our boy will drop a bomb on it?_ ”

“ _Well, he fixed the one in Megaton, but that Church of the Atom might have somethin’ to say if he took it out._ ”

“ _Too bad,_ ” is what Loki says, sounding sad. After that, more and more news slowly comes in. Castiel finds himself surprised and drawn to the strange Righteous Wanderer, as Loki dubs him, and what he does. What little news and story comes from him is a sad one, but also paints his life as that of a hero, a knight or Paladin (“ _Not the Brotherhood of Steel type,_ ” Three Dog says when it’s first mentioned, “ _but the whole Fight the Good Fight type_.”).

Balthazar doesn’t think the use of the term ‘righteous’ is a coincidence. After what happened before, with the monsters (Super Mutants, they suspect, from Three Dog and Loki’s talk about them) and Michael, some of the Garrisons are wary of Michael. Despite that, and the smaller number in their Garrison compared to others, they are able to function well enough, and understand that some things are dangerous, in the House and the Wastes.

The Gates are breached again, and when they go out, they find two men there. One is holding a weapon, a knife that looks like the ones they wield, and the other has a gun, a deadly smirk on his face and his soul tainted to the darkest black. The tainted one runs when he sees them, as if knowing what they are, but the other man doesn’t lower his weapon. Castiel approached him cautiously, blinking and looking at him as he reaches a hand out to heal the other man, touching the worst wound he can see. He feels a mixture of emotions, so deep and frightening that it almost makes Castiel flinch back and stop the process.

Instead, he finds himself drawn to the man’s eyes, colored a strange green that shifts with his emotions.

Castiel’s power is coursing through the man easily, as if accepted, and Castiel is amazed at what he feels, the various pains and suffering that the man is in, the chemicals trying to poison his body...

Then the man reaches and grabs Castiel’s arm with his other hand, making a strange circuit between the two. His hands are calloused but he’s not gripping tightly, simply holding on. Castiel’s own eyes widen as his power flows through the circuit, becoming energized as it finishes healing the man and returns to Castiel. No one but Inias has healed anyone, and if this was why he saved the two, Castiel could understand, suddenly, how it was Inias became so saddened and a shadow of his former self after they ended up dying.

As he continued to heal the man, though, Castiel saw brief glimpses of the man’s life. He saw a home of fluorescent lighting and coldness, a brother and father, a strange city of metal with an undetonated bomb in the middle. He sees a black dog following the man as he attaches an antenna somewhere, a man speaking to another (arguing, angry) about purified water...

 _“When the Righteous One comes, he will bring news of the Waters of Life and of Deceitful Men. Of alliances that should not be, and of the Wasteland blooming once more. Guard him well, for he shall lead you to Paradise._ ”

Castiel hasn’t realized he’s spoken, or that they’re both speaking, until it’s said. He hears the others muttering and somehow, he hears/sees that they might not be ready. He sees the Raiders in their evilness, the Super Mutants as they drag away screaming people who cannot defend themselves, a town full of things that hiss and cut through all armor. His family knows of the dangers, but might not be able to face all of them.

“Castiel,” he hears Uriel’s voice, and then Balthazar’s, as he continues to heal Dean. Dean is the Righteous One, the Righteous Wanderer that Castiel heard of on the radio. Though the Waters of Life are not flowing yet, there are still the ones who hurt him, the man who ran ( _Alastair_ ) and all that are trying to hurt him. Alastair and the others are the Deceitful Men, who tried to destroy the Righteous One and failed.

“Go,” Castiel says, not able to take his eyes away from Dean, afraid of what will happen if he does. They’re still holding each other’s arms, the connection is still there and flowing, “tell them that I found the Righteous One.”

“Castiel, they won’t believe us,” Balthazar says, moving to try and be in Castiel’s line of sight, “Michael will punish us, you know that.”

“No,” Castiel says, sure of himself, “He needs us to watch the Gates. He has no other Garrison to do that, even if he pushes.”

There is a long pause before there is silence. A few mutter and talk before there is the sound of the Gates closing. He manages to look away, feeling Dean slump a bit at the loss of eye contact.

They were alone, his brothers and sisters having gone back to Heaven. Some part of Castiel was grateful for that – he knew that if they remained, if they tried to rebel against Michael, that something bad would happen. He doesn’t know what, only that it will happen, and end up hurting them even more.

Castiel paused to look over at Dean again. Physically, he’s healed but there are mental and soul-rending scars in him, ones that demand Castiel’s attention, more so then the closing of the Gates and his expulsion from his home. He frowns when he notes that the place his hand gripped Dean now has a burn mark on it, the hand-print exact to his own. Dean’s body is healed, at least, but he appears unhappy in the clothing he’s wearing, shivering as if cold.

Castiel shifts to pick up Dean, the human opening his eyes and looking at him, confused but also not focused. As if coming down from the amounts of Grace put into him. “Castiel?”

“We need to go,” Castiel says. He’s not sure how long it will take before Alastair or someone else comes after them, and he cannot protect Dean while carrying him. “Where will you be safe?”

Dean blinks slowly, putting a head on Castiel’s shoulder before an image appeared, of a city of rusting, broken metal and cars, a bomb in the center but undetonated, a house with a strange mechanical thing.

“Megaton,” Dean manages, murmuring and closing his eyes again. Castiel doesn’t think of what it means, that Dean knows his name already.

The house is metal, and the thing nearby starts to threaten Castiel but stops when it notices Dean. It appears confused, and Castiel ignores it, instead heading upstairs. A radio turns on, changing to the GNR radio station and a soft song as Castiel puts Dean to bed, taking a seat nearby to watch over him.

\--

_“I can handle a leaky pipe,” Dean insisted, frowning at Dad when he protested Dean going around, “Hell, me and Jonas cleared this place out.”_

_“I don’t care if you went and already cleared out the damned Mall, you’re not qual--.”_

_“Considering that_ I’m _in charge of the project, I think I should be the judge of that,” Doctor Li told_ _Dad, glaring him down. Dean shifted uncomfortably, disliking being the center of attention before his Dad relented. “Fine. I’ll stay here, then.”_

_“No,” Doctor Milligan said, pushing some electrical equipment towards Dad, her own eyes a bit angry, “we need to figure out some of the other problems, and we need someone nearby to protect the team. None of them are really fighters, and if I have to send you both out, we’ll be unprotected. I need you both to hurry.”_

_Dean nodded, Dad appearing torn between arguing or giving in before nodding as well and the two headed off in opposite directions. Dean knew what Doctor Li and Doctor Milligan were doing – both were still royally pissed at Dad for the whole thing with Vault 112. Dean was too, in a way. Not because he got trapped as a dog, but more because Dad had known what was going on in the Vaults, and that 112 was set up to keep Braun alive and with a group of damned guinea-pigs. Dean didn’t have any problems with leaving the sadist alone after activating the failsafe._

_Dad appearing and threatening him, leading Dean fight back, and Dad saying he followed on the_ _pretense of ‘keeping him safe’._

_What also hurt was that Sam wasn’t there, and Dad wouldn’t tell Dean anything about what happened to his little brother. It’s a distraction, something constantly nagging the back of Dean’s mind that threatened, at times, to overwhelm his thoughts if he examined it too much._

_The man-sized pipe that Dean goes into is open in some areas, allowing for him to look outside as well as find and activate the valve Doctor Li mentioned._

_Of course, that was when the damned Vertibird or whatever landed. Dean fell into a crouch the_ _moment he heard it, pulling out the energy-weapon that Harkness had given him, sneaking further along the pipe to where it would dump out before seeing a woman with dark, curling hair and the Enclave power-armor walk up and tap the other guy on the shoulder. Lucky Dean, neither noticed him._

_“Meg, stop that.”_

_“Oh, don’t be such a pansy,” the girl, Meg, muttered as she looked around, a strange knife in her_ _hand. “Where is everyone else?”_

_“Upstairs, securing the area for Colonel Autumn and Major Alastair.”_

_“So, just you and me?” she asked, her voice lowering to a purr that the man doesn’t even acknowledge._

_“Yes, and we’re_ onduty _, Meg. Lay off.”_

_“Of course,” Meg said as she moved, sticking the knife into the back of the guy’s neck, in a small space between the power armor’s helmet and main body. “Spoilsport.”_

_Dean swallowed, hoping that this meant he would have to deal with dead Enclave or them fighting each other, when he saw Meg glance over to the pipe and give a wink._

_The hell?_

_He waited for her to disappear before dropped down to the next level, thankful for training and the_ _few times he’d had to do that after sniping a camp of Raiders or setting up a trap for the others that were coming by. It was easy to get back upstairs, and the screams from outside seemed to cement the fact that something was going down with the Enclave._

Just don’t draw me into this, _was all Dean could think as he moved to the Rotunda, where the main tank was and, thus, were Dad and the others should be. Doctor Li spotted him first, and Dean was quick to put a finger to his lips as he heard the argument in the main room._

 _“—says it doesn’t work, it doesn’t! The hell else do you need?” Dad was yelling, Dean slowly_ _moving up, sneaking a look to see that the Enclave soldiers were around, but that Doctor Milligan and another guy was being held, Dad standing in front of a tall, thin man with salt-and-pepper hair and a look that made Dean uneasy._

 _“I heard it doesn’t. But I would think you’d at least have some…incentive. And after he ran off to_ _Vault 112?” a dark chuckle. “I know all about his little trip in, and that your wayward son ran in to play hero. How is little Dean-o, by the way?”_

_“You damned sonuvabitch, leave him out of this!”_

_“No can do now. He heard about what we need, and that makes him key.”_

_“Alastair, when we get back, I—“_

_“You’ll what, Augustus? Report me to Eden? Court-martial me? How cute.” Dean saw the guy, Alastair, hit Augustus so hard that he was reeling, hardly able to stand except for the soldier holding him up. “I never did like you or your lot. The Vaults, those sounded_ fun _, but you never really got the right…people…to deal with them. Braun and his little group? Simple-minded, really. So very simple. Lovely results, but not what I’d have liked to see.” He glances back at Dad, the only one who didn’t have a soldier on. “You were given an order, Winchester, and I thought you’d at least follow through with it. Now, dear Dean-o. Where is he?”_

 _The questions he had were pushed back, with the pain of not knowing Sam’s location, with the_ _questions about Dad leaving the Vault when he did, about all of Dean’s life, and Dean managed a growled, “here” before taking out the two soldiers holding Doctor Milligan and that Autumn guy. Dad and the Autumn guy managed to get out, but Doctor Milligan instead hit a button, closing them in as Alastair grinned, smirking at Dean and the rifle pointed at his head. “What’re you gonna do, Dean? Shoot me? You know that won’t solve this. Too many questions…or are you a good little soldier? Daddy always said you were good at taking orders.”_

_“KATE! DEAN!” Dad yelled before Dean said, “yeah…I guess I am. Wanna know what dad ordered me to do last?”_

_There was a flash and a loud bang as Dean shot the equipment. Doctor Milligan turned to stick him with something as Alastair choked, also injecting him with something as the radiation started to overwhelm him. Dean looked over at Doctor Milligan as she coughed once, blood coming up while they both looked over at where Dad was being held back by Doctor Li and some of the others who’d escaped the Enclave._

_“KATE! DEAN!”_

_Dean managed to stay on his feet long enough to stumble to the glass, seeing his father’s horrified look before managing to say, “get out of here” before the radiation overtook his body and he blacked out._

 


	4. Believe (me)

Dean wakens with a start, blinking as he sits up in his own bed. The only sign that what happened to him wasn’t part of some messed up dream was the bloodied hospital scrubs he still wore, the irradiated dust and rocks still in his feet, and the blue-eyed man sitting naked in the chair near him.

_Wait, WHAT?_

Dean’s moves a bit away before he remembers everything. Being held by Alastair, and what happened there. Escaping after Azazel came in to taunt him, and killing the yellow-eyed bastard when he did. The huge church, still in-tact, reading “Church of God and his Angels”, with a few stained glass windows up and not broken, and the littering of blackened bodies and skeletons, strange burns on the ground or wall behind them, like the ashes of wings.

Dean swallows, his throat dry as he looked at the man before him. He’s naked, his skin pale in comparison to his dark hair, and his eyes and unearthly blue, the color he only saw in old books about the sky and sea, before the War. It’s blue like a Mirelurk’s shell, or the glow of a Nuka Cola Quantum, but unearthly and it makes Dean both nervous and anxious. He knows there were others, but doesn’t remember them clearly. He knows Alastair was there, but ran when the man ( _angel…Castiel_ ) arrived, and that the angel had healed him. He knows they said…something…but can’t for the life of him remember what it was or why it’s important.

Dean shivers again and the angel frowns, shifting and reaching out to Dean. Dean doesn’t know why he’s still panicking, moving away and saying, “I…who…what happened?” He realizes that they’re back in Megaton when the compound and church might have been at least a day or two from there, up near Oasis and some other places near the northern edge of the map, on the way to the Pitt.

“I Saved  you,” the angel said, “my name is Castiel.”

Dean swallowed again, suddenly feeling like he needed to get out of the clothing that was only a visceral reminder of the past few…days? Weeks? He doesn’t know, and is shaking a bit as he pulls out the old suit from Vault 101, picking out a slightly dirty suit and old, tanned trench coat to shove at Castiel. “Put these on.”

Castiel blinks, looking at the objects with some confusion before taking each object and looking at them while Dean pulled off the scrubs as quickly as he could, wondering if he could get Wadsworth to destroy them or use them to start a fire in the oven and cook something. Anything that ends up with them destroyed.

The jumpsuit is a bit itchy, and Castiel manages to get on the suit without any help, putting on the trenchcoat easily and standing, shifting a bit in the clothing and looking over at Dean as he paused in putting on the jumpsuit, looking at the only scar on his body right now. A handprint burn, one that he’s glad is hidden from view by most of his clothing, is something he both wants to prod but also is afraid of showing off or advertising. He pulls up the shoulder and closes the suit, looking over at Cas and shifting a bit before coughing and saying, “Um…I’m going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?”

“I don’t need to eat.”

Dean shifts and walks out, getting a cold Nuka Cola from the vending machine that he bought from Moira a while ago and frowning at the juke box, which was apparently still on. He thought he’d turned it off when he left.

Castiel follows him downstairs as Wadsworth moves over to look at them both before saying to Dean, “Good morning, sir. How can I help you today?”

Dean shifted a bit, taking a drink of the Nuka Cola before saying, “Um, there’s some scrubs upstairs…like them destroyed. And if I could get some purified water, that’d be great.”

Wadsworth nodded, handing Dean a small bottle of clean water before heading upstairs, avoiding Cas as he did. Dean moved to kitchen, frowning as Cas followed him and downing the rest of the Cola before asking, “Why are you here, man?”

“I am Castiel,” Cas says, getting Dean to sigh and look over at the fridge, pulling out something to heat up and starting the oven. Lucky him that ovens were starting to work again, or at least let him cook up some stuff.

“Didn’t answer my question,” Dean muttered, putting the squirrel and iguana bits in the oven to cook up.

“I Saved you,” Cas replies, almost sounding like a broken record, “you are the Righteous One, who’s arrival signals the start that will lead us to Paradise.”

Dean closes the oven and looks at Castiel, as if staring down a guy that doesn’t blink will explain the insane thought.

“Why the hell would I be the Righteous…anything?”

Castiel seems confused by that argument, tilting his head as Dean begins to feel agitated, shifting in place and trying to focus on something besides Castiel’s confused look that’s far too sincere.

“I’m not,” Dean mutters, looking away, “I’m broken. It’s not like I do anything right, anyway, so what’s the point of calling me that?”

Castiel is silent again before asking, “Do you know Proverbs?” Dean shakes his head, unable to look at the angel, but feeling him nearby, standing close to him in a way that should be uncomfortable, but strangely isn’t. “A righteous man falls but rises again, while the wicked stumble at disasters. They take no thrill in crushing their enemies, nor do they remain struck down. For all you may protest, it describes you well. I also saw pieces of your memories…you are the one that Three Dog and Loki acknowledge as righteous, as a generous and kind man. You have done much for the Wasteland, allowed them to believe in good again.”

Dean looks back at Castiel, some part of him happy to hear the praise, but another part screaming out his sins. He let Doctor Milligan die ( _what will Adam think? He doesn’t have a mom now, because of me…he’s alone_ ), he was ready to shoot the Overseer when he let the security chief threaten Jess ( _would’ve let Amata pull the trigger, use the gun she tried to give him when left in a crazed Vault_ ), he was willing to shoot his _Dad_ ( _how can that be righteous, to threaten your own dad? Or how I thought of him, before and after the Memorial? Dad did his best, he was raising us right. I screwed up all of that, it was all my fault_ ). How was any of that right? Hell, half the time the Regulators, the real righteous ones, couldn’t stand him. Simms only tolerated him because of the bomb, and Hendriksen was fine with him because Dean’d helped him with that Lilith slaver-bitch. Not to mention what he did to those ghouls that just wanted to live in Tenpenny Tower. How the hell had that gotten out of hand so quickly? How was that righteous?

Castiel seems to see all of his doubts, reaching out to touch Dean over the handprint, the contact oddly soothing as Castiel’s wings spread out and surround them, seeming to block out all other things. The wings are black, like they had been hurt and healed as shadow instead of light. But they suited him, reminding Dean of dark nights in the Wastes when he was moving between two areas and couldn’t find a good place to sleep, or of peaceful areas with no roofs that let him look up at the stars.

“Believe me, even if you cannot see yourself as that. I see you as good, as important. I will not be able to listen to your imagined or real sins, not without feeling you judge yourself too harshly. You are human, and flawed. In this, though, you still rise above those flaws, and it makes you better than those that fail to do so, or do not acknowledge them as flaws.”

Dean allowed himself to stay in the cocoon of feathers, the muted feeling from where Castiel placed his hand steadying him from the problems threatening to overwhelm him. He isn’t sure what he did to earn Castiel’s respect like that, and for now he’s glad to have it, even if some part of him whispers it won’t last.

Dean manages to step away and Cas moves his wings back just in time to take out the reheated bits, Dean offering one to Cas. The angel shakes his head, and doesn’t comment on Dean devouring the bits as quickly as he can. He didn’t realize how hungry he was, but now that he started eating and drinking, he suddenly realizes how long it’s been since he had proper food.

He’s raiding the kitchen again, Cas now looking around at the books and other items in the room when the door opens quickly, revealing Charlie and Sheriff Simms, guns drawn and glaring at Cas just as Dean jumps and runs to the front, very aware of his lack of weapons. But he’d felt safe with Cas there, and just to be back home. He hadn’t really expected anyone to burst in.

The two stop, startled by Dean, before Charlie recovers enough to yell, “DEAN!” and race to him, squeezing him hard as Simms blinks, his eyes still trained on Castiel, who appears confused by Charlie’s reaction. At least some things didn’t change.

“Charlie, I need to breath.”

It gets the redhead to let go of him a bit before she lets out a breathless “you’realiveIcan’tbelieveitImeanIcanbutholyAtomyou’realiveweallthoughtyouweredeadandyourdad’sacompleteasshatbythewayandMoirawasrighttonotsellthisplaceandhowareyoualive?AllweheardaboutitwastherewasallthisradiationandtheEnclavetookoveronlyit’snottheEnclaveit’stheseotherguysand--”

“Charlie, breathe,” Simms says, getting her to take in a breath and let it out before saying, “I’m going to round up Ellen, Jo, and Bobby. You have a lot to explain.”

Dean swallowed but nodded, Charlie frowning as Simms left them alone before pointing to Cas. “Ok, who’s he and why’s he here?”

\--

Dean’s uncomfortable with the hugs from the new people, as well as the questions. He’s still recovering, and Castiel decides to stay near him, watching it play out like a sort of documentary on wildlife. He was different from humans, though he look like them, and so did not quite understand what they did or why. He saw that they all were kind, and wanted to make sure Dean was alright, though Dean seemed confused by the worry as well as thankful for it.

Much of Dean’s anxiety comes from learning how long he’s been held, and about what transpired during his supposed ‘death’. Castiel doesn’t quite understand all of it, but he also knows about the various places and people from the traces of memory that healing Dean (Saving him) had left within Castiel. Dean is worried about his brother, and the length of time they’ve been away from each other. Despite being angry at his father, Dean was also worried about him and what might happen to him.

Castiel could also tell that the others were wary of him. Dean had introduced him as ‘Cas’, and not elaborated more than to say that Castiel had helped him get away from the break-off of the Enclave, which the man called Alastair apparently belonged to.

Right now, Castiel was wary as well. News was ones that suggested Dean was the Righteous One, and that Father’s prophecy was true, made him worried for his siblings. He didn’t know if they would take this news well or not, let alone if they would leave Heaven to fulfill Father’s final revelation. Castiel was certain that Dean would be important to the creation of Paradise and the flowing of the Waters of Life, but so far Dean had been defensive and angry by the suggestion he was even the Righteous One.

The group leaves after a few hours, Dean remaining seated at the table and contemplating what had been said. Castiel moved to his side, shifting to put a wing around Dean’s shoulder. Dean seemed able to see Castiel’s wings, and it was obvious that, for all his worries, he didn’t mind Castiel’s lack of human anything. Instead, he smiled a bit, looking over to Castiel with saddened eyes. “Sorry, just...four _months_. Shit.”

“I am sorry for that loss of time.”

“Sammy could be anywhere. Dad could too, but...” he stopped himself. “We need to go talk to the Regulators, and to the Brotherhood.”

Castiel frowned, confused. “Why?”

“Those...bastards, the ones that Alastair belonged to, have Project Purity. Who knows what they plan to do with it? And they have...” he swallowed, the dark pieces of memory shifting and threatening to overwhelm Dean before he viciously shoved them away. “I dunno how they didn’t launch a full-scale assault already. I guess I’m glad they didn’t, or they’re getting really prepared, but...” He sighed. “If what Charlie heard about the Brotherhood is true, then hopefully it’ll be an even match, or not as one-sided.”

“Do you truly think the two joined together?” From what little Castiel could glean from talk about them, the Enclave and Brotherhood of Steel were often on opposite sides of the other, trying hard to control the old technology or to impose their ideals. The Brotherhood here was apparently also hoping to impose order and a sense of security in the Capital Wasteland, while the Enclave wanted people to believe everything was alright, while they worked in secret. If they are in an alliance, that is simply one more sign of Dean being the Righteous One. His actions, in a sense, had made it possible for them to join together against a common foe, and Dean’s return meant they had an outsider who could mediate any agreement if there were problems.

“When do we leave?”

Dean looks at Castiel, who stares back, before letting out a sigh. “In a day or two. It’s a long walk, and I’m not sure what else we might run into on our way there, if those Enclave bastards are making trouble now.”

It’s not long after that when Dean stumbles back upstairs, falling asleep almost instantly. Castiel sits and watches over him, grateful that, if anything, the knowledge that he’s safe and with friends had chased most of the nightmares away.

Dean takes him around Megaton the next day, introducing him to a few others. He frowns at Confessor Cromwell and his church, confused by their worship, and glares at the oil-stained souls of Moriarty and his ‘business partner’, Crowley. Charlie is happy to see them, as is another woman, Moira, at what’s called Craterside Supply. Charlie seems a bit shy around Castiel, while Moira shows off a few things to Dean before they begin haggling and trading for items. By the time Castiel and Dean return, Dean has a newer, more durable outfit, as well as some items for the trip, in case they are hurt. Castiel had protested that he could heal whatever wounds Dean got, but Dean had said that he didn’t want Castiel to be left exposed or worried about him. Castiel can guess that this is Dean slowly returning to himself since their arrival at Megaton, but it’s also obvious that this is dangerous for Dean. The dark patches are still there, not healing but seeming to be incorporated into his being, and it worries Castiel that, for all he Saved Dean and healed him, these things still remain.

Perhaps he uses his Grace in a wrong way? Castiel doubted it, as he’d done what was only natural. He’s not sure what else he could do.

 


	5. Flame (Just Want to Start)

It takes them a bit to get to the Regulators, because the Lyon’s Pride finds them first. Sarah Lyons and Lisa Braedon are one-part amazed he’s alive, and two-or-three-parts pissed at him for not sending word he _was_ alive. Explaining he’s only been out of Enclave torture-chambers for a few days eases the ‘pissed’ part, at least.

Castiel is silent, as per usual, while watching them interact, and Lisa is obviously unnerved by Cas’ presence and what looks like his lack of weaponry. Dean doesn’t blame the Brotherhood for their wariness of people with little gear - considering what he’d seen Meg do, as well as the fact that the worse thing to come across in the Wastes was a Deathclaw, not an Enclave guy in full gear, a person with little armoring was either very dangerous, or really crazy.

Still, Dean gets their wariness of Cas, and their wish to walk and talk with Dean as he goes to try and convince the Regulators to join with them. He’s done his best to not think about how long he’s been gone, or how bad things are starting to look at the outskirts of the DC ruins and elsewhere.

So far things are touch and go, with Alastair’s group holding the Memorial and a few other places while the Brotherhood and it’s allies hold smaller areas. Despite everything, the Super mutants are still a threat, to both groups, and it only means that they have to divide their time between saving ammo for a major fight or having skirmishes between the three groups.

Speaking of skirmishes...yeah, the second major setback was when a group of Super mutants and their centaurs decided to attack them. Luckily there were no behemoths this time, but the Master guy was not so much fun, as he seemed to take perverse pleasure in shooting off that mini-gun at them.

It’s the first fight where he can see Castiel’s strengths and weaknesses. They break off from the main grouping of the Pride, Sarah calling out after them as Dean attracts the attention of the abomination centaur, ducking the spit of some radioactive goop to shoot it down. Castiel looks angry, as if the presence of the Super mutants and centaurs offends him, and his disappears only to reappear behind the Master, shoving a blade into the giant’s skull and ending the main threat. One of the things lets out a yell and comes at Cas with a nail board, but Dean is fast enough to pick the bastard off, even as Cas moves again, blinking out of existence and back again to cut down a few more of the things.

Dean isn’t paying attention to the Brotherhood until the battle’s over, Castiel appearing next to him and looking him over. Despite being in some pretty gory areas, Cas doesn’t have any blood on him, and Dean finds himself grinning like an idiot.

“Cas, that was awesome!”

Castiel blinks, because Dean knows that whatever set Cas off, it ended when the threat was gone. Because, despite knowing him for all of three days, Dean trusts Cas. He trusts him and knows that, even if one day he’ll mess this up and Cas will realize he’s not the Righteous anything, Cas is at least here now, and can fight well with Dean’s own style. Even if it’s just Cas and knives and that freaky ability he has (which explains how they got into Megaton when Cas was naked), he can handle himself, and that Dean won’t have to worry about him unless he asks for help.

Castiel’s wings are a bit nervous, flickering and moving up and spreading out before finally settling, Cas saying, “I was doing what was necessary. They are...tainted.”

“Too much FEV,” Lisa says, approaching but staying a short distance away. Dean knows he’s freaked her out, or at least Cas has freaked them out, and Sarah dislikes being freaked out. “We’re still trying to work out more on how they’re created. Dean, can we speak to you in private?”

Dean glances over to Cas, who nods before Dean moves away, following Lisa to where the Pride is, Sarah pacing and looking angry.

“The hell is he?”

“What?”

“I asked you what the hell that...that...”

Dean held up his hand, trying to calm Sarah down. “Sarah, look--.”

“Don’t you start that with me! That wasn’t natural! You think someone being able to...to...”

Dean decides to nip this in the bud. “He’s an angel, he says. I...look, Sarah, he saved me from Alastair, got me patched up. Trust me, I wouldn’t have made it if he hadn’t helped me.”

It at least stops Sarah from pacing, shifting a bit and confused. “Wait, what? He...you’re joking, right?”

Dean wishes he was, but...at the same time, he’s beginning to suspect only he can see Cas’ wings. It’s a frightening concept, but also one that, he hopes, will allow him to stay by Cas’ side after the inevitable loss of his attention. “I just know he healed me, Sarah. They pumped me full of meds, I’m kinda amazed I even made it out the damned door.” Both Sarah and Lisa look concerned now, and Dean finally shrugs. “He helped me out, Sar. Like I did with you, when we got to GNR. I didn’t know he could do that, I just know he’s...”

“Good for you,” Lisa finishes, getting Dean to blink and look at her. She smiles a bit at him. “Dean, you wouldn’t have gone for the ‘awesome’ unless you were serious. I know that much about you.” He looks away, to where he can see Cas waiting, near some old picnic tables. “We should be back at the Citadel in a few days. You want to go in and explain it all then?”

Sarah smiles at him in a way that says she knows Dean will probably say yes, and adds, “That guy, Autumn? He’s gonna be there. We’ve been hashing out a truce, and kinda need someone to talk about what the other guys are doing.”

Dean manages a smile. Those two always manage to get him to smile, even after they had to hold off a wave or two of Super mutants. “Ok. We’ll try to be back by then.”

It’s so odd, yet so easy...to just think of him and Cas as ‘we’ instead of Dean alone. Maybe it’s because he’s been alone for too long, and now he’s not. Not yet, but Dean can imagine it’ll last longer than it normally does.

The Lyon’s Pride leave him and Cas as they head off, further north than Dean and Cas are going, to the east, and Dean dislikes that the attack and talk have made things too dark to move safely in. If they keep going, they’ll probably end up running into something during the night, and Dean’s also not ready for treks during the night. He’s still recovering, still not all there.

“We need to find some shelter,” Dean tells Cas as he comes back, “We’ll probably make it to the Regulator’s tomorrow.”

Castiel nods, following Dean to a good waypoint, an abandoned farm that got cleared out of Raiders and that Dean booby-trapped the last time he was here, hoping to make sure the bastards didn’t try to retake it. The scatterings of blood and body parts from the missing makeshift minefield around it tells Dean that the place hasn’t been breached, and he’s able to get around the mines he planted with some ease before getting inside and upstairs. Castiel follows, tripping none of the mines, and frowns as he looks around at some of the covered up stuff.

“Raiders aren’t known for making the places look...nice,” Dean mutters as an explanation before heading upstairs to where most of the beds are still located. He doesn’t really focus on if Cas follows him, instead just checking over the place to make sure it’s still safe and no one else can get in before going to the main bedroom. The larger bed is still there, the skeletons long moved off and, luckily, no stains to signal it’s use with butchering bodies for the Raider’s ‘decorative’ streak.

Dean sits on it as Cas comes in, looking around with a frown. Dean wonders what he’s looking at, or at least what he’s seeing. His wings are close to him, as if afraid to touch any of the walls. “Raiders used to hide here,” Dean says, as way of explanation, as Cas looks over at him.

“Their actions left a taint in this place,” Castiel says, sounding unhappy, and Dean lets out a breath. “Why are we staying here?”

“It’s safe,” Dean tells him feeling uneasy, “They can’t come back in, and I’m not up for traveling at night...not right now.” He doesn’t want to mention what Alastair did in the darkness of the cell Dean was kept in, or the fact that traveling at night was twice as dangerous as traveling in the day.

Cas seems to be considering this before moving over to the other side of the bed, Dean ignoring him as he lay down, letting out a breath and relaxing. Cas slowly mimicked his motions, though he doesn’t close his eyes or attempt to sleep, instead turning to watch Dean while he settled in for the night.

It doesn’t take long, at least by the watch in his Pip-Boy, for Dean to waken from a nightmare, starting and gripping the warmth next to him before he realizes he’s pulled Cas close, gripping him as tightly as Cas had held him in that Church. Dean starts to move away when a wing curled around him, enough that he could see it and stopped, swallowing.

“Cas…”

“There are still spots in you, places I did not heal,” he says, sounding frustrated and staring at Dean in a way that makes him feel…Dean isn’t sure. He swallows, his shivering slowly subsiding as warmth from Castiel seeps into his body, though both are still fully clothed. He blinks as Dean shifts them on the bed, so Dean’s laying back down and he’s leaning over him, their eyes locked, while Cas seems to be trying to figure something out.

Dean feels at peace, despite the lack of personal space, and is surprised by how comforted he is when he notices the wings surround them, Castiel all but over him and watching him as Dean feels himself starting to slowly close his eyes…

Its daylight when Dean wakes, Castiel moving over to the other side of the bed as Dean slowly sits up and shifts, blushing and quickly standing up, hoping to hide his erection. _Shit_.

Dean knew what he was, knew that he enjoyed the company of men and women. He didn’t really look at men, except a few. But this was the quickest he’d really fallen for someone. The problem was that Cas was a damned Angel, and whatever that meant, Dean doubted it included loving or having a lot of physical relations with someone like Dean. Cas was there because he thought Dean was important, and Dean had to remember that.

Dean moves and closes the bathroom door, trying to focus on all things unsexy and not the man in the other room. He looked at himself in the mirror, the cracked image of himself working to remind him of what he was, of what it was that Cas would be tied to if they even tried anything. It wasn’t fair to something like an Angel, especially not one that was looking for someone Righteous, someone to save the world.

Dean goes back out after he’s gone soft, shifting when he sees Castiel watching him curiously from the doorway, as if he _knows_ and is trying to figure out what to say.

“Let’s get going,” Dean says, going to get the food he left in the working fridge, “We’ve wasted enough time.”

\--

They don’t get far, a sudden and frantic attack by some Talon Company, who apparently were still pissed at Dean for reasons. Castiel dispatched them quickly, but one got in a good strike, a knife going into Dean’s leg as he hissed in pain before shooting the man, falling to the ground and groaning while Castiel finished the last one off.

Dean had left the knife in, looking at it as Castiel returned, his face pale and his soul and body shaking from the pain. Castiel hated to see that, remembering how he’d looked when Castiel first saw him.

“sonuvabitch,” Dean muttered, pulling out a small hypo of some sort before taking a few deep breaths, pulling out the knife and cursing loudly, then jabbing the needle into his leg. Castiel frowned, watching the chemicals work and stitch Dean back together, leaving a long, pale scar under the clothing while Dean took in a few breaths, calming.

Castiel hates it. He doesn’t want Dean to use the chemicals, to instead wanting to heal Dean himself. Seeing him in pain, and the fact that the chemical healing item left a scar, makes Castiel feel odd, as if the reminder that Dean can be hurt is some strange, physical sensation.

“Cas? Are you ok?”

Castiel puts his hand over the scar, feeling the skin heal fully, once more back to how it looked before the knife and attack, Dean swallowing and looking confused.

“Why didn’t you let me heal you?” Castiel demands, Dean leaning back against one of the broken cars he’d taken refuge behind, though he said that sometimes, such tactics could be dangerous.

“I…I mean, I have stimpacks, Cas, you don’t…”

“I do not spend any energy, it is something I can do. Why didn’t you let me heal you?”

Dean’s eyes are bright and colored with emotions that Castiel cannot identify, fear and something else shining in them. Castiel gets closer, trying to see into Dean and figure out what they are.

“I…I haven’t…”

Castiel recalls the long memories, that Dean is almost always alone, besides a dark dog he left behind when Alastair took him. Besides the dog, Dean has been alone, with no one to help heal him when hurt, and that vulnerability and self-reliance means that Castiel cannot just expect him to know there is help. He must be there, remind him until he becomes a second nature.

The dark spots begin to shift again, like they had earlier, moving away from something but also trying to smother the strange light that was coloring Dean’s soul, making it spark and shine like a sunrise.

Castiel tilted his head, trying to get a better look at the colors as Dean looked away, Castiel’s eyes now drawn to Dean’s physical body, and the arousal that was growing in his mind, soul, and body. He can see that Dean is frightened, that the dark spots are trying to eat at him, and the colors within him.

“Dean,” Castiel says, getting Dean’s eyes to lock onto his own. The dark spots are in the back of his mind, clouding the coloring Castiel enjoys, and he leans forward, trying to see, when his lips brush against Dean’s own. Dean jerks back, sparks of light being swallowed by darkness, but that they spark, that there’s some light chasing away the things that Castiel couldn’t heal, makes Castiel curious. He leans forward again, touching Dean’s lips again, blinking and seeing more light behind his closed eyelids as well as feeling Dean tense then, slowly, relax into the contact.

It feels odd, the pressure steady, the feel of Dean’s breath a sign of his worry but also his life. Castiel knows they are alone and safe, but wraps his wings around them anyway, to hide them from view. He feels Dean shift at a brief break of contact, and relax even more, as he does whenever Castiel’s wings are around him. It’s odd, to see the light now beating back the darkness, though spots of it still remain.

“Cas…Cas what are you…” Dean mutters, the two still very close, the feel of Dean’s arousal through his clothing making Castiel’s own feel so odd, sparking like the spots of light in the dark spots within Dean.

“the dark things in you, that I could not heal,” Castiel says, trying to explain, “they disappear when I’m close, but…others eat up the light.” He does the action again, pressing his lips against Dean’s, feeling him physically as their bodies react, Dean moaning and sending a strange and pleasant vibration through their bodies, shifting and making them both gasp at the friction against their skins. “you’re so bright, like this.”

Dean blinks, as if confused, but the darkness is nearly gone, only stuck like the scars Castiel hates. Those are deeper in Dean, at places Castiel cannot reach yet.

Dean licks his lips, swallowing and looking worried, the light dimming. “You…do you…I mean…” he flushes, bringing out the freckles on his skin. “Cas, I…I have to know.”

Castiel tilts his head, frowning. “What, Dean?”

“Do you want this? Want me?”

Castiel blinks at the question. He remembers what Zachariah said, about sex and how they didn’t create angels as the humans did, stuck in the Wastes. He has never felt his body physically – how he is now is how he’s always been, how Father created him. He has not aged, nor has he had a reason to desire anyone. Yet after he touched Dean, after Dean gripped him back, Castiel knew he cared for Dean on multiple levels. Beyond him simply being the Righteous One, Castiel wants Dean’s soul to shine, to be seen by all for the wonderful thing it is. And beyond that, Dean is…beautiful, physically. Castiel enjoyed the feel of Dean pressed against him, of Dean’s body under him and relaxed, sleeping soundly without the nightmares that had woken him.

“I would not do this if I did not,” Castiel answers, watching as some of the dark patches disappear completely, Dean surging forward to wrap a hand around the back of Castiel’s head, his lips finding Castiel’s and pushing them together. The surge and change, the loss of darkness, makes Dean so much brighter in his soul, makes his body both ready and relaxed, that Castiel can only shudder as his own body reacts in kind. He feels no shame in it, despite what he’d been taught. He sees no reason for shame, nor for denying his body pleasure, since it brings Dean pleasure as well and makes him shine, like a polished beacon.

Dean deepens the kiss when Castiel’s hand grips the location of the scar, his body pushing against Castiel’s as they rocked together. The sensations brought out gasps, his body starting to react almost naturally as he tried to get closer to Dean, the kisses moving from mouth to cheeks and necks. Castiel wanted to find somewhere safe, so they could explore each other’s bodies more freely, but Dean muttered something that had Castiel frowning, shifting back to rock a bit against him as Dean let out a moan.

“Cas…we…ah…we need to get going.”

“dean…”

“I…I want..but…please.”

Castiel understood, despite the lack of words. They needed to speak to the Regulators, needed more support from others, and they were not safe here to do what they wanted. Castiel slowly moved off, willing his body back to normal and, as he saw Dean struggling, lightly touching him to will it back as well. Dean blinked in surprise and looked over at him.

“That’s handy,” he muttered, a smile on his face as Castiel helped him stand. Castiel finds himself returning it as Dean heads over to the bodies nearby, using some of the armor to fix his own and looking disgusted at a piece of paper one of them has on them.

“What?” Castiel asks, walking up to look at him and the paper. It appears to be a contract of some sort, describing Dean and the reward for killing him.

“Talon takes all the jobs that no one else wants,” Dean offers as an explanation, “and someone likes to contract them out to kill all the people doing good in the Wastes.” He shrugs, as if someone trying to rid the world of good is nothing to focus on, “They’re assholes anyway.”

“They want to kill you for the good you’re doing.”

“They don’t,” Dean muttered back, taking a gun and looking it over before adding it to his arsenal, “but they’ll take the contract about it.” He lets out a sigh and looks over at Castiel, who is trying hard to not be angry, and failing miserably. He wants to find all of Talon and smite them, as Uriel would, to leave nothing behind but bones and dust. “Hey, come on Cas. It’ll be ok. You can’t let one group of guys get you down.”

Dean’s closeness and concern doesn’t ease Castiel’s anger at them. He wants to punish those that would harm Dean, that are responsible for the dark spots Castiel couldn’t heal when he first found Dean. He wants him healed, the scars less than a memory, so Dean can shine as he did when they were kissing. He knows that, if he does this, Dean will become so bright a blast would seem dull by comparison.

But he pushes it down for another time. Castiel knows they need to get moving, that the deeper spots in Dean’s mind and soul will take time to heal, and ways that he hasn’t learned. He can heal Dean physically, at least, but mentally and spiritually will take time.

“I...am not used to feeling like that. To being so angry.”

Dean smiles a bit and kisses his cheek. “I can see that. It’s ok.” He shrugs, “Anyway, let’s get going. We can deal with Talon later.”

Castiel smiles a bit at that. Yes, that sounds like something they need to do.

 


	6. Be the One (You Love)

Dean’s almost glad when they make it to the Regulator’s out-of-the-way house, especially since there weren’t any other incidents like those assholes from Talon or...well, what happened after. Dean is trying _very_ hard to not think about that. Because if he does, he’ll put off what has to be done for another day. Or ten.

Yes, Dean knows he’s a bit of a manwhore. He likes sex, and he’s not afraid to have sex with, well, just about anyone. And while originally he tried to be in control, he found he liked not being the one in control for that aspect, instead focusing on his partner and their pleasure. It was easy, especially since some ladies really enjoyed the attention and him driving them to the brink.

That doesn’t change the fact that what he’s feeling right now, for Cas, is different. It just is. Sometimes, Dean wonders if it’s because of...whatever happened...when Cas originally healed him. He doubts it’s as simple as that, but he knows it’s also that he feels safe around Cas. Even if he’s still sure that Cas will leave him, as everyone does, he also knows that Cas won’t just leave without a warning, or that when he does go, it’ll be for a good, explained reason.

Walker’s there, which is not always a good thing, and so are a few others. Dean knows most of the Regulators, but in general isn’t quite sure how well he can work with most of them. He knows he can’t work with Walker, not after the disaster that came from dealing with a group of Raiders in the Springvale Elementary School. He’s very uncertain about Victor, mostly because of how obsessed he seems to be with ‘helping’ the kids in Little Lamplight, or even with dealing with the adults at Big Town. And Martin...

Ok, the less said about Martin, the better.

Walker frowns when he sees Castiel with Dean, and Dean has a strange urge to shield his new...Angel, he guesses...from Gordon’s view as he asks, “Is Sonora here?”

“She went off to start another group. Left Anna in charge,” Gordon says quietly, giving Dean only a brief look before glancing back at Castiel, as if assessing him. “Why? And I haven’t seen you around here for a while.”

Dean wants to give some smart remark about being caught and tortured, but decides against it, instead saying, “I had shit to do, I couldn’t make a stop to say ‘hi’.”

Gordon watches him with a glare before giving him a smirk that Dean doesn’t like. “Way I heard it, you got cozy with the Enclave.” The smirk turned dangerous as Dean froze, fighting between the memories and wanting to set the record straight. He knew, in a way, that it wouldn’t matter to Gordon – the man saw the world in a black-and-white way, never really understanding the shades of gray that many others saw. He’d also hated how easily Gordon could get under his skin, especially since Dean _knew_ he was a good Regulator, and hell, it made sense that the bastard thought he’d worked for the Enclave when he hadn’t. He couldn’t tell him that, though, not when the memories were still so raw.

Castiel glared at Gordon as he heard Martin and Victor come down, obviously on Gordon’s side and not Dean’s. Dean didn’t blame them that much – if any of them had disappeared for four months and returned with some stranger, he’d be suspicious too – but it also hurt that they thought he was…

“Finally decided to join the family business, Winchester?” Victor asked, getting Dean’s attention so suddenly his head hurt to think about it. Whispers from the place he’d been held, the questions he’d pushed as far back as he could, all suddenly rushed to the front of his mind as Castiel put a hand on his shoulder, steadying him, letting him focus instead of feeling like he was adrift in the radiated sea. “Not surprised if they tossed you out, though. Like you said, you always were the stupid one.”

“Fuck you both,” Dean snarled, defensive as well as hurt by the accusation. While Sonora had kept order and tried to make it so the Regulators knew that such talk and actions were not appreciated, apparently Anna had not taken the same steps, “like you know what the hell went on. I asked for you guys to help out at the Memorial, and all I saw was a bit bunch of nothing. Tenpenny’s more invested in this then you are. ‘Beacons of hope’ my ass.”

That got Gordon to stand quickly, his chair falling down as he growled out, “You’re one to talk, you damned traitor.”

Dean didn’t need this, nor did he want to deal with the few Regulators who were here. He’d probably get more attention from the Enclave that went with Autumn and Eden then he would with these bastards.

“Screw you all,” Dean growled out, unhappy that the trip ended so badly. He should’ve just stayed with the Lyon’s Pride, even if they weren’t sure about Cas. At least they _listened_. “I come here to warn you and this is the thanks I fucking get? The Enclave is divided and the Brotherhood is up to giving us stuff so we can help them fight. We could help with defeating the biggest jerks there are, and you’re going to throw that away because I was _held and tortured_ for four months? Because of what you heard about my dad and brother?”

Gordon and Victor showed no mercy at Dean’s words. Martin was shifting, obviously annoyed and just as obviously not about to listen to him. Cas touched Dean’s shoulder again, and he finally said, “Come on, this was a waste of time.”

\--

They end up at Agatha’s, because Kevin gave out the signal for trouble in their area, and killed the small group of Raiders that were attempting to find the place. She had a sort-of drawbridge like Rivet City did, one of the many advantages of having a genius for a student, and Kevin was otherwise perplexed by the Regulator’s disinterest in Dean’s side of the story.

“Those bastards have been acting in a holier-than-thou way ever since Sonora left,” Agatha said, serving them some stew. “I’m amazed their noses aren’t black by now, the way they kiss up to that Anna woman.”

“Anna’s ok,” Dean muttered, feeling the need to defend her. He knows that Anna’s had some tough times, but also knows she’s a good person, generally. He doesn’t know what it was that got her to become…well, the way she is now. It’s like she went feral without benefit of being a ghoul first.

Well, as feral as one can get, if that meant they instead focused on eliminating all the evil in the world. He’s a bit confused by their attitudes, as well as by Anna’s change in attitude as well. She was never like this when he first met her. Hell, she seemed happy and wide-eyed.

Castiel eats little, mostly so Agatha and Kevin don’t look at him weird, and Agatha saves the rest of the stew for later before inviting Dean and Cas to stay the night at the small house nearby. As it’s late, and Dean doesn’t want to have them up too late, he agrees, heading to the room with Cas and some bedding.

Of course, it’s a queen, and Dean blushes deeply when he goes to get a small lamp and Agatha hands him a bottle of oil ‘just in case’ with a wink. She also chuckles a bit at his blushing. “I might be old, but I did travel in my youth. And you look like you need someone to chase the bad thoughts away.”

“Thanks,” he mutters, heading back and trying to not think about the bottle or Agatha’s decision to play matchmaker. Ok, so he happens to like Cas, and would like to show him how people…have sex…but that doesn’t mean he needs to…

Castiel is not wearing his clothing when Dean returns, looking over at Dean as he blushes even deeper, lust and want spiking through his body. Of course, his luck would have it that Cas could read his mind.

“You wanted this,” Cas says, standing and walking over to take the oil and lamp, moving and putting the lamp on the side table. Dean swallowed, trying hard to not look too much, as Castiel looked back at him, smiling and finally walking back, a brief touch sending Dean’s clothing to the side of the room in a neat pile. Dean swallowed, hoping and wishing that Cas couldn’t sense how nervous he was. Things were moving fast, and Dean wasn’t sure what that would end up meaning in the morning after this.

“I will not think of you differently,” Cas said, as if sensing his doubts, walking up to pull Dean into a small kiss. Like all of Cas’ kisses thus far, it was soft and more pressure than actual kisses, but Dean enjoyed them, something that was so Cas-like that it was a bit sexy. It allowed Dean to wrap his arms around the slighter man, to deepen the kiss and put a hand into Castiel’s hair, threading his fingers through it as Cas moaned, his body moving against Dean’s as instinct seemed to take over, Dean managing to move them to the bed and land on it, Castiel under him as wrapping his legs around Dean before turning him, their roles now reversed and Castiel pushing up against him, their erections rubbing together as Dean moaned, arching to keep the friction going.

“Dean,” Cas moaned, his voice going from gravel to some deep thing that rumbled through them both, getting Dean to gasp in pleasure at the simple word, just the way that Cas said his name. Dean kissed at every bit of skin he could, feeling something odd and electric along his skin. As Cas started to move against him, arousal building between them as the feeling did. It was like that power that Cas had was reaching the surface, flowing along the Angel’s skin and feeling like warmth and small bits of electricity, like warmed metal or like he was wrapped in a blanket. Cas was saying Dean’s name, was kissing him and pausing, watching Dean as he moaned and wrapped his legs around him, urging him on.

Dean should be frightened of the touches, of Castiel pulling back to get the oil and slowly rub along Dean’s entrance, his wings spread out above them and casting shadows on the walls.

He seemed to read something, though, and moved instead, holding them together and rocking, making Dean start to cry out for more but then whimper as the speed caught up, as the hold and friction turned to heat and something so good.

They panted, Dean saying Cas’ nickname as Cas growled out Dean’s, shifting enough to still be over him before the one arm holding him up moved, his hand finding the mark he left on Dean right as he kissed him.

Dean isn’t sure how to describe what happened. He knows only that it’s the most intense feeling of pleasure and love he’s ever had, that mixed in is lust and want and every feeling he can think of associated with sex that isn’t for a one-night stand, and a few that were. When he wakes up, Cas is holding him, now resting to the side, and it’s almost daylight.

Dean feels rested, content, and sighs happily, moving to remain fully wrapped around Cas, like he’s a teddy bear that Dean remembers owning before the fire. Cas chuckles a bit and kisses his forehead. “We should get up. Agatha will be making breakfast soon.”

\--

Castiel finds that the nightly bouts of sex, or the times when they are intimate, help Dean as he recovers from what the Enclave did to him. They left Agatha’s home and headed towards Megaton again, reaching it shortly after dark. Dean said they would head to the Citadel, then Rivet City, to see about what the situation was. GNR plays, with Three Dog and Loki explaining the decline of the Super mutant population along with the sudden rise of ‘assholes’ from the Enclave. It means that Dean adds the Ranger compound, Underworld, and Temple of the Union to their list of ‘places to go’, telling Cas that they need to see about them and make sure they’re alright.

It’s odd, at least to Castiel, that they have yet to do penetrative sex, beyond what Dean calls ‘blow jobs’. Though his body is technically that of a virgin, Castiel also knows a great deal about the human body, and since he Saved Dean and Marked him, he’s coming to understand that this is something new.

Dean is _his_ , as much as he is the Righteous One. Castiel is beginning to believe his job is to help Dean, as well as to ensure his safety in all things. He’d already seen how dangerous Dean’s job would be, in an attempt to get the groups to work together. If the Regulators were just one of many, and one that would be distrustful of Dean because of the time he spent as a prisoner of the Enclave…

Castiel banished those thoughts as they got ready for the day. Dean had once against slept all night after they’d been intimate, no nightmares shaking him into wakefulness. They had threatened, but Castiel had found it surprisingly easy to push them away. Castiel knew that he’d changed Dean in some way when the healing had become Saving, as there were memories that could only be from Dean now in his mind. He knew him in various ways now, knew that the nightmares and effects of Dean’s imprisonment would leave lasting scars. Castiel was starting to understand that the scars of the mind couldn’t be healed as the ones on the body could, and that the mental ones could also scar the soul. However, he saw this as a way to help Dean, and was glad that Dean let him get close.

Dean let out a sigh as they headed out of Megaton and south this time, towards the Citadel and a few other areas. It was odd and a bit heartening to know that Dean wanted Castiel to meet those he considered friends, as well as the fact that Dean was so ready and willing to defend Castiel and his otherworldliness. It spoke of the type of person Dean had been, before the Enclave got him, as well as the type of person Dean was with those he valued.

They once more meet up with the men and women of the so-called ‘Lyon’s Pride’, who greet them readily. The leader seems uncertain about Castiel, but not in the same way she had after he’d helped them with the attacking Super mutants. The other woman, whom Dean knew intimately before he was taken, introduces herself as Lisa. Another man, who is silent and seems more interested in quietly watching the area around them, is called ‘Gallows’. Castiel finds he likes the quiet nature of the man, and Dean chuckles as they near the impressive fortification that houses the Brotherhood.

“What is funny?” Castiel asks, Dean and he waiting when the Pride is told they cannot come in, Sarah arguing loudly with one of the guards.

“Just…well, I mean, Gallows is a quiet guy. Likes it when he’s being chattered at, not expected to talk. Also just likes the quiet, but he’s mean when it comes to attacks. Hey, did you know his real name is--.”

Dean stops when he sees someone, Castiel frowning and turning to see that the Regulators have arrived, a familiar woman in front of them. She looks the same as before, her wings pure-white and drawing attention to the darkened feathers that Castiel was cursed with after…the event…while the ones that so taunted and angered Dean, that seemed to think he was a ‘traitor’. Castiel is torn between elation that his sister is alive, and anger that she allowed them to hurt Dean in any way.

“Anna,” Dean says, his voice full of much the same emotion that Castiel is feeling, but for a variety of different reasons, and with betrayal and hurt clouding it more than Castiel’s own mind. He is happier that she is alive then angry with her, but confused as to her opinion about Dean.

“Dean Winchester,” she says, her voice almost devoid of emotion, though her eyes show her anger at him before they slipped into confusion, fear, and hurt at seeing Castiel by his side. “Brother.”

 


	7. World (on Fire)

Dean is pretty sure his life isn’t supposed to have this many plot-twists. He hopes not, anyway.

But having Anna call Cas ‘brother’, and the odd things on her back appearing to be white wings, was not something he’d expected. Especially not as the others look at Cas with less contempt then they level at Dean.

Anna seems confused and saddened by Castiel’s wings, which to Dean makes no sense. He doesn’t know why, but the idea that she sees Castiel’s wings as ‘wrong’ seems to stick out, making him instantly defensive of Cas. It’s the type of defensiveness he’d only shown to Sammy before, and it makes him wonder if their feelings for each other are a byproduct of whatever happened when they first met. Dean wouldn’t mind if it was – he’s glad to have someone to connect with in any way, and he’s pretty sure that even Cas doesn’t know the extent that his healing had on whatever is between them. Still, it pisses Dean off that Anna is looking at Cas in that way, more than it would’ve before she’d told Dean that he’d have to kill Dad and Sam if he ever saw them again.

“Sister,” Cas answered back, looking a bit sad as well as relieved to see Anna. That’s a story that Dean wants to hear later. “I am glad you’re alive. We feared you dead.”

Anna’s attention is on Cas, while the other Regulators are glaring at Dean, as if daring him to interrupt. He glares back, knowing that the Citadel and Brotherhood are watching the exchange with baited breath.

The Citadel needs the Regulators for the fight to come. Dean’s not about to ruin the chances of the Brotherhood gaining allies in this fight, especially when all he’s not up to par anymore. If it comes down, as he suspects, to a ‘him versus us’ thing, Dean will cut ties and hope for the best.

“Then you are not here to bring me back?” Anna asks, relaxing a bit but still alert.

Cas looks confused, tilting his head as he says, “No. Michael will not let us leave unless someone is close to the Gates, or has entered the House. I’m here because I chose to remain with Dean.” Cas smiles then, and Dean realizes what he’s going to say even before he says it. “He is the Righteous One.”

Gordon snorts, getting Dean to glare at him, and Anna blinks, glancing at Dean then back to Cas, looking not so much confused as…concerned.

“Why do you believe that?”

Cas frowns, not confused as much as annoyed. “I have seen into his soul, sister. I did not simply heal him, but Saved him. All the signs are there, as Father said before his death.”

Anna looks over at Dean briefly, her eyes conveying her contempt and disbelief, before saying, “How are you so sure of this, Castiel? You claim you Saved him…” she looks at Dean a bit longer, this time with obvious disbelief, “I see no changes, besides the obvious…taint.”

Dean feels himself stiffen, because the words were said in such a way that made him suddenly aware of something that Cas had said, when they had first started getting intimate. About ‘dark spots’…was that really something wrong with him?

Cas frowned, looking at Dean and appearing upset. “You are speaking of the darker emotions? Like those in your companions?”

Ok, that made Dean feel a bit better, even as Gordon and Victor stiffened, glaring, while Martin looked unhappy at the news, shifting a bit as Anna appeared unaffected by the comeback. “I know the difference, Castiel, even if you are too blinded to it.” The other Regulators seemed to puff up at that, while Dean thought it was a bit conceited of Anna to say that. Cas had his flaws, but Dean doubted he could mistake ‘taint’ for ‘dark spots’. Or…whatever those were.

“If you think so,” Cas answered, getting Dean to feel a swell of pride at how easily he dead-panned that line before saying, “Have you heard from Gabriel, or Metatron?”

“No,” Anna replied, sounded defensive even to Dean’s ears, “We parted shortly after leaving, so I have not heard from them at all.” She glances at Dean again, then to the Brotherhood of Steel members. “We were told you required aid in dealing with the Enclave. We have intelligence about their movement and members that we want to share.”

The guard nods before motioning for everyone to come in, Dean and Cas going first as Anna and the Regulators follow. It makes Dean a bit uncomfortable, feeling like he’s walking to his execution, as the inner gate opens and they walk into the main courtyard.

Dean’s suddenly very nervous. While the group in Megaton knew he was gone for months, they didn’t ask anything beyond making sure he was ok and that Cas was a good guy. The Brotherhood _knew_ that he’d been caught, had radiation poisoning, and was subjected to the tender mercies of a guy who’s followers routinely acted no better than Raiders. Not to mention Dean had a sneaking suspicion that Anna was going to reveal some random bit of trivia that showed how Dean’s family was really part of…something.

So he was a bit surprised when Elder Lyons took him aside to speak about what happened. He was both grateful for the confidence, but also worried. Lyons could ask him anything, and Cas wasn’t allowed into the room to talk or comfort him. That meant that Anna had every chance to talk Cas out of his ideas. Sure, Dean liked the nearness and stuff, but he was pretty sure that it was just because Cas thought he was special. Knowing that Anna could convince Cas to leave him, as everyone did, made Dean even more worried about what it was Anna had found out.

Of course, the chair he had to sit in was in the middle of the damned round-table thing that Lyons had found in the ruins, and Dean swallowed as the doors were closed and locked, leaving him alone in the room with Lyons and a few of the higher-ups for the Brotherhood.

“Now, Dean, just start at the beginning…what happened after you shut down the purifier at the Memorial?”

\--

Though Castiel wanted to speak to Anna about her life outside of Heaven, as well as about where Metatron and Gabriel might have gone, the uncertainty and fear that washes off Dean makes him instead follow as far as he can, going to wait just outside the door to try and give Dean comfort. As before, Dean’s unable to feel it without Castiel’s touch, leaving the Angel wishing he could go in and reassure Dean of everything. He doesn’t understand Anna’s conviction that Dean is not the Righteous One, or that Dean will ultimately fall to evil. Castiel sees no proof of that, especially not after months of torture. To him, Dean is trying to understand the points in his heart and soul that resulted in that, to deal with the low self-esteem that comes from it and a list of other hurts from before the Enclave or Dean meeting Castiel.

“He’ll be ok,” the voice gets Castiel to look up, finding Lisa Braedon and a young man by her side, watching him. “He usually is.”

“You know him well?” Castiel asks, curious.

“Well enough. He helped me and Ben a while back,” the younger boy looks at Castiel with blue-green eyes that appear thoughtful for a child his age, “and...well, if anything, I know that he’s not really my type. That doesn’t stop me from hoping he’d find someone to show him how awesome he is.” She smiles at him, then shifts a bit. “Are you really Anna’s brother?”

“In a sense,” Castiel tells her, frowning, “why?”

“Just...something about her rubs me the wrong way. Sarah too. Don’t get me wrong, the Regulators are good people. But...they have issues is all. Especially that group.”

Castiel is a bit amazed that his first response is not to defend Anna or her actions. He is worried about the ones that she brought, especially the ones that had taunted Dean a few days before. When he considers it fully, he realizes it is also because he doesn’t know what Anna’s actions have been since she left. The Anna he knew, the one who was once a big sister and mentor, is gone to instead be the one who spoke to him before, who looked at the Righteous One with contempt and viewed the spots on his soul as taints instead of darkness and dark emotion, like those in her companion’s own souls.

Lisa is silent for a long moment before saying, “I don’t know what she’s going to say, but I don’t like what’s going on. If you can…get Dean out of here. Take him anywhere but here. Go to the other Enclave group, for all it will do him well.”

Castiel frowned at that, blinking in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

Lisa sighed, looking away and down to Ben before glancing back at Cas. “Trust me. Be ready to run. Things are getting bad.”

\--

Dean lets out a breath and takes in a shaky one, finishing up the story and shivering a bit, the memories that had resurfaced making him feel almost ill. Talking about Alastair and the torture, or what he remembered of it, was hard to think about, and harder still to talk about. He’s only pushed through because he knew that Lyons had to know what was going on and what had happened.

Elder Lyons is silent, the others considering if they want to ask for clarification. Dean hopes not. He’d tried to be as clinical as possible about what happened, about the pain and humiliation that occurred, and didn’t want to go into detail.

After a long moment, Lyons said, “I think we heard enough. Thank you for giving us the information, Dean. It will be valuable.”

Dean nods, swallowing and focusing on getting up and out of the room. Cas is waiting for him, sitting nearby, with a look on his face like he’s been worried. Some of Dean’s fears about earlier disappear, the feeling of unease as Anna goes into the room with Lyons and his people also making him stiffen a bit.

Cas leads him outside, Dean grateful for the cool air as night falls, and the lack of sound. All the recruits are gone, at least for now, and the silence at least makes him feel better. The dark wing that wraps around Dean’s shoulder made him relax even more, looking over at Cas as the sun sets and the sky darkens.

“I’m not the Righteous One,” Dean mutters, suddenly feeling like he should tell this to Cas, to know for certain that Cas wouldn’t leave him.

“You are,” Cas tells him, the wing remaining and his conviction strong, “and even if you aren’t, I would not leave you. If I could find Gabriel, to learn the full prophecy, then we might know more about what is going on.”

Dean sighs, looking up as the stars start to shine. “Tell me about them. Your brothers and sisters.”

Castiel follows his gaze and tells Dean, “Gabriel is one of the Archangels, one of the first four created by Father, some say before the War. Father created us in Garrisons, so we mostly knew each other. Anna was in charge of my Garrison, and was created with others who were of her power level and ability. She was more like an older sister, one I looked up to and enjoyed speaking to. One day, the ones that…possibly were Raiders…breached the House, where you were found later.”

Dean is silent, thinking of the church and the old and new bodies around it, the burned-out feathers on it.

“Anna and Gabriel saw outside. I don’t know what they said, if they ever spoke to Metatron. Metatron always stayed inside, recording Father’s methods and what was said. It was after that, when they left.”

Cas keeps talking, telling Dean about his brother Uriel, who makes jokes at strange times, or about Balthazar, who was a loyal and good soldier but also enjoyed simple pleasures a bit too much, sometimes. He spoke about Samandiriel and how innocent he could be, about Hathor and Inias and their issues after another attack in the House. About Michael and his anger after Lucifer betrayed him, about Raphael and his fearful attitudes.

He finishes just as the moon starts to appear, the stars already bright above them. Dean shifts a bit before talking. “Sam’s…tall, taller than most, it was a problem in the Vault. They like them a specific number, and normally it’s average, like near pre-War average, but Sammy…I dunno, man, he just…kept growing. I’m the short one in the family.” Dean chuckles. “I was always afraid. Afraid there wouldn’t be enough of…anything. I hated the damned florescent lights, the Vault. I just…hated it. Sammy, though…he and Dad, same cloth man, and that got them into some bad fights, when Sammy turned 16 and got to be the Vault psychiatrist or whatever. He played devil’s advocate. It was kinda nice to have, I guess, at least nice enough to have when it wasn’t your own brother. I just worked in maintenance, worked down with a friend of mine…nice guy.”

Dean works through the people in the Vault – about Jonas who’s over at Rivet City, about Stanly who worked with the machines and gave him the Pip-Boy on his wrist, and later gave one to Sammy, who had grinned wide, happy to be ‘grown up’ like Dean. It was odd, for all that they had differences, for all that Dean sometimes wished to show Sammy sunlight, or the Wasteland that he so hated, Dean loved his little brother, and Sammy cared greatly for Dean.

Until the day he disappeared, until the night that he and Dad left the Vault without a word. Dean recalls it slowly, talking about waking up with Jess and Amata warning him that the Overseer’s men were after him because of what happened. Jim Murphy, the guy who had helped Dean through a lot of problems, and Caleb, who had been helpful to Dean when they first got in, had been killed before the guards were sent after Dean. Cas waits, listening as they talk, directing most of the reminiscing to the night sky and the top walls of the Citadel.

There’s silence when Dean finishes, the two just sitting and staring up before Castiel is silent suddenly, looking over at the doorway and saying, “We need to leave.”

“Cas?”

Cas seemed to be worried before saying, “We need to leave, Dean, now.”

Dean nods, he and Cas heading for the door just as Gordon moves over to the side, smirking and holding a rifle. “In a hurry, Winchester? Going to check on your freak brother and traitor father?”

Dean swallows, shifting to be in front of Cas, desperate to protect his friend. He knew that the stuff Cas was wearing couldn’t really stop bullets like the stuff Dean had, and he didn’t know how durable Cas was…ok, he _knew_ some of it, but not when it came to Cas and bullets.

“Get out of the way, Walker,” Dean growled, hoping that Gordon doesn’t start anything, not here.

“Oh? You think you can boss me around when we all know what _really_ happened when you were with the Enclave? You think we don’t know about Alastair and what your Dad did for him?”

Dean shifts, but continues to glare at Walker. “You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, Walker. Now get out of the way.”

“Doesn’t he?” Victor’s voice to the side makes Dean cast only a quick glare that way before glancing back at Walker, who looks like he’s proud of himself for getting the drop on Dean, right before a few more guns clicked, Lisa and Ben with their guns, along with most of the Lyon’s Pride and some of the Brotherhood of Steel trained on them.

Anna and Elder Lyons came out, Dean uncertain what was going to happen right up until the Elder’s eyes fixed on Dean’s. There was a shot, then more, while Dean grabbed his gun, going for Walker. A few shots hit Victor, taking out his legs, while another busted up the head of one of the men with Elder Lyons.

Dean and Cas managed to get to cover, Dean feeling something horrible in the pit of his stomach as the gunshots continued. Some part of him knew this wasn’t how it was supposed to be, just as there was another, louder sound right before Dean stopped and turned.

Anna was opening her mouth, screaming, and everyone was holding their ears, eyes bleeding out as Cas grabbed hold of Dean’s arm right before they disappeared.

\--

Castiel didn’t know how far they went, besides the fact that he simply threw them as far as he could, and to where Dean was thinking of somewhere safe. He gave Dean a reassuring touch before going back, as many times as he could, returning with Lisa and Ben, others from around the Brotherhood and those that helped them when things got back. He went back once more, sword out, to confront Anna.

She stood on her own, Elder Lyon’s body beside her, without any remorse for the men and women around them, dying or dead.

“Why do this?” Castiel asked, anger tinting his voice, “Why hurt them? We were meant to protect them.”

“No,” Anna said, something in her eyes that Castiel didn’t like, “not the ones like Dean. Do you know what the Righteous One will do? Do you know what he will do to us? The Righteous One is the first Seal, and the one who will cause a third of us to Fall, to die by the hands of the one _it_ Corrupts. You didn’t Save him, Castiel. He touched you and now, you are lost. You will bring about the death of a third of us, will raze Heaven, and be there while the Righteous One slaughters Michael.” She lets out a short, unhappy laugh, “We will all die, and it’s your fault.”

Castiel goes for her, but Anna disappears, leaving him alone. He travels through the Citadel, but no matter where he goes, all that greets him is death.

“Oh sister,” Castiel says, hoping she doesn’t find the others, and at the fearful thought, he quickly heads back to where he left Dean and the others.

Castiel blinks as he looks up at the building marked “Galaxy News Radio”, right before Dean pulls him into a hug and tightens his grip on the coat Castiel wore. “Cas…what happened? What did she do?”

“She…she is Fallen,” Castiel tells him, unable to think of how else to explain it before hugging Dean back. The knowledge hurts, is painful in a way he cannot think of, and he needs the contact right now.

They hold each other for as long as possible just as a familiar voice, one that he’s not heard as often as he’d like, says, “That’s just so _cute,_ Cassie.”

Castiel looks over, his grip on Dean tightening as he looks over at the new man, an average-sized blonde-haired men with a smirk on his face. Dean whispers to him, “Cas, it’s ok, it’s just Loki. It’s fine, he’s--.” Dean stops as Gabriel – Loki – unfurls his wings.

 


	8. Jazzy Interlude

If the others are wary of Loki after what happened with Anna, Dean doesn’t blame them. Learning an Angel can scream and, effectively, wipe out a base is not exactly something needed to boost one’s morale.

The only upside that Dean can see is that the Outcast and remainder of the Brotherhood, mostly Scribes and the Lyon’s Pride, along with some rookies or those out on patrol, are now back to one unit. On the downside, at least to Dean, most of the Regulators have been wiped out. He hasn’t heard from Hendriksen in a while, though a signal from the Washington Monument says that the area – between the Lincoln Memorial and the Washington one – is generally clear of Super mutants up to the old house of Congress and a few other areas, which a Behemoth has allowed the bastard to hold. The Enclave has given up the Jefferson Memorial, but indications are that it was due to a sudden high-level of radiation, instead of anything of interest.

Dean is on edge, as is Cas, but to be fair that’s expected. The last Angel they ran into outside turned out to be a murderous bitch.

Loki still manages to corner him one day and, because Dean’s luck is about as bad as a walk through Old Olney in Deathclaw breeding season, is there when Dean is taking off his armor and showing off the mark that Cas left on him. So far, it’s the only wound he’s had, and Dean’s trying to keep it like that. The problem is getting the word out about Anna and the Enclave, both of whom seem gun-happy and bat-shit.

“Well, would you look at that,” Loki said with a smirk that makes Dean put on a shirt as quickly as he can, “I never thought I see one of those.”

“The hell are you talking about?”

Loki just sighs and shakes his head. “Please, Dean-o, we both know what I’m talking about.” He pointed to the now-hidden mark on Dean’s shoulder, “We’re also gonna have to talk about what that means.”

“Why?”

“Because last I checked, you didn’t have a pretty set of these,” Loki let the four sets of wings spread out. Unlike Anna’s overly bright white ones, or Cas’ black ones that Dean honestly thought were the best (which was complete bias on his part but still), Loki’s were…well, white-silver, but looked like different types of sunlight or water reflecting light.

“I’m failing to see the point here, Loki. You were all happy to see me when I was just some idiot looking for his dad and brother. Even happier when I fixed the signal.”

“You should’ve seen me when you got that Harvelle girl all the Nuka Cola Quantum. It’s always fun to see things like that. You know, the stupid, little things scientists did before we blew ourselves away.” Gabriel sighed and looked happy. “Fun times. And anyway, if you _don’t_ talk to me, I might have to ‘talk’ to Castiel instead. See how that works out.”

“You touch him and I swear--.”

“Don’t, please, the swears have gotten only slightly more original in the last fifty years,” Loki interrupted, a small movement of his fingers having gotten Dean stuck in place and unable to speak, glaring at the shorter blond man. “Ah, better! I like you quiet, allows for a bit more of the sex appeal. So! As I was saying, things weren’t as…well, as apple-pie as people’d like to think, way back when. For one thing, while we had all these really fun toys and could manipulate almost anything, we also had the oh-so lovely problem of…well, unbalance. Too much tech, not enough faith, something like that. So Dad and a bunch of his friends got together to fix it, because they _knew_ the bomb’s drop. They had faith – or, in Dad’s case, a healthy dose of psychic power that allowed him to notice shifts foretelling the start of something big. So he outfitted his sons to be the Angels of the world…Archangels, after messing with some genetics and finding the right type of science that would work well with spells. Even got himself a whole mess of people who were sensitive in all the right areas.” Loki walked up and leaned in to whisper, “Cassie doesn’t remember all this, ‘cause the side effects can be unpleasant. Tends to make you one thing and less another, so let’s just say it’s cute, him playing human and full of feelings he doesn’t have – we don’t really feel when we’re so fresh outta home, we just like sex and looking at people’s souls.” He stayed closer to Dean, almost intimately so, with Dean silently yelling at him and trying to follow with his eyes. He hated this, hated the reminder of one of the many torture that Alastair had used on him, keeping him immobile while cutting into him or--.

“You’ve got some spots in yours, Dean. Now, where was I? Oh yes, the three of us that flew the coop were…well, we’re not exactly your average anything. Dad let me keep all the memories, just to see how things worked out.” Loki pulled back, his eyes suddenly reflecting the age that Dean realized he really had. “You have any idea what that’s like, having three centuries of knowledge in you? Of course not. Anna doesn’t remember, but she _can_ live like a Human, if she tosses her wings. I heard she did it once, then went and ripped them out of the soil. Killed off a nice little community when she did too. It’s a wonder she’s not worse off. Still, I know she told Cas what she thinks, and I’m guessing Metatron told her part of that.” Loki tapped lightly against Dean’s breastbone. “Your soul is a nice little mass of bad stuff. I don’t know how Cassie stands it, really. He should’ve taken the hint and stayed away. Of course, if you _were_ dying like Dad said you’d be, then I can’t really fault him, can I?”

Dean doesn’t like where this is going, and Loki smirks at him. “See, Dad and the others knew about the Wasteland. They knew that there’d be a guy to come along and try to purify the water. ‘Cause they were able to hand over a girl to him, one that went on to be his wife and have his little brat, and then all of them died in a fire. Li takes up the work, and will ultimately send off little baby Adam to far-off Vault…where he’ll find and get a nice GECK. The Waters of Life flow, and Adam is martyred like the good kid he is, fulfilling that role for the Righteous One. After all, you were the first to figure out Adam was a Winchester, weren’t you?”

Dean is screaming, but he can’t say anything. Loki is silent a moment before saying, “My sister was right, though. In order to protect you, Cas is going to do a _lot_ of things. Including kill his siblings. A third of Heaven’s host, killed because he’s so enamored by your tortured soul.” Loki smiles when Dean’s mind suddenly goes silent. “Yeah, we can see it. And yeah, I see the little spots of sin you put on my baby brother. Sammy, now his is…well,” Loki waved it off, “he’s off on his own little adventures, isn’t he? It’s also a bit nice to know the Plan is working so well, even with a few of us loose.” He looks Dean over again before saying, “The Righteous One will come, and signal the Fall of an Angel, the rise of the Waters of Life, and the beginning of the return. The return of Angels to hold domain and run things, the slow return of life to the Earth, so we can make sure this doesn’t happen again. That’s what Alastair and his Enclave was doing, that’s what your grandparents were planning. Marry the right people,” he once more tapped on Dean’s chest, “and you get a son with a soul perfect for corrupting Angels. Only problem is, you’re no good for anything besides maybe…well, one or two. Anymore and you’ll probably have no sleep.” Loki gave him a smirk and wink that didn’t leave anything to the imagination of what that entailed. “But Sammy-boy? Oh, Dean-o, your brother will charm the hiss off a snake…and if what Dad told me is true, and what I left home as any indication, he’s off digging himself into Lucifer’s Cage, ready to do just that.”

\--

Gabriel has never taken pride in being the one who _knows_. He didn’t take any pride in it when he was just a messenger, just a kid and his blood turned out to be ‘special’. He didn’t take any pride in it when he became Gabriel and had to deal with Michael and Lucifer and…well, Dad. Gabriel might remember his life before he was an Angel, but Dad was always Dad, even when he wasn’t Gabe’s real father, just the very religious scientist running the foster home that housed Gabriel back in his human life, before the bombs.

Gabriel left because Dad had told him he would, when the time was right, and because Michael was a bag of dicks. Lucifer, too, come to think of it, and Raphael was the worse. He didn’t expect Anna to follow him or turn out like she did. He knows Metatron found some library or something and holed himself away, wanting to read as many books as he could. It’s a trait left over from his old life, just as Anna’s trait was her Joan of Arc complex.

Gabriel _thinks_ it’s a complex, at least. He doesn’t really know and doesn’t feel like finding out. He does know he doesn’t want the world to change, not yet. He likes this rough little world. And yeah, so maybe he upped the radiation in the Jefferson Memorial, but hell, it’s not like he also didn’t make sure there weren’t a ton of problems for Adam to run into, before he gave up and headed back home. Kid was a lot of things, but good at surviving, he was not. If anything, it let Dean go find himself another pyre to toss himself on, preferably near Sam Winchester so that distraction would stop the digging.

What’s worse is how easy it was to slip into the mode he’d once had, that of the powerful Archangel showing off to the little human bug that came to play under his magnifying glass on a sunny day. It was too easy to twist the words into what he wanted, to put just enough lies into the truth that Dean wouldn’t know the difference, and to walk out, not even waiting to hear whatever the resulting fallout of pushing someone that far would be. And it’s not like Gabriel had to stretch the truth that far – Dean’s soul wasn’t going to do much besides given an overpowered Michael _more_ power, or corrupt an Angel or two before it gave out.

It’s been perhaps twenty minutes and still no…well, anything…from Dean or Cassie, which is getting Gabriel a little worried. He’d pushed Dean until he was pretty far into depression, and twisted the knife to send him running towards Sam _._ Gabriel is pretty sure Dean will do what he’s not supposed to do, and that’ll end the Righteous One crap for a bit. And it gives Gabriel time to go and make sure Cas isn’t going to do something stupid, like go after Dean, so Gabe can work on making sure his new brother is comfy and not about to continue to try and get himself killed. It’s really win-win.

Gabriel doesn’t quite count on _Three Dog_ coming up to him and saying, “If I didn’t already know this would break my hand, I’d bitch-slap you so hard it’d make your head spin.”

“Not that I’m complaining about the non-attack, but what are you talking about?”

“I’m _talkin’_ about your ‘talk’ with Dean. What the hell did you say to him?”

 _Fuck_. Gabriel had gotten himself attached to Three Dog because of reasons (that Gabriel hates discussing) and he liked his work at a DJ. He liked it better when Three Dog let him out to get news or smite a camp of baddies that would give the Brotherhood trouble. So he’s a bit pissed at himself for leaving Dean there without telling him to get lost before he hurt someone. That might’ve made things go more smoothly.

“Look, try and--.”

“Don’t you give me that bullshit either,” Three Dog growled out. Yeah, Gabriel also forgot that Three Dog was one of the ‘special’ people. It was how they got their mutual agreement in the first place. “What’s the deal with you and that bitch sister of yours?”

“Firstly, my intentions are to make sure the damned prophecy that my dickless Dad left behind _doesn’t_ play out, so cut me some fucking slack, and secondly, you don’t get to insult my sister. I can, but you can’t.”

“I can because she took out the Citadel and told some of the survivors that the Enclave group Alastair lead are really a bunch of guys who were bred specifically so they could do psychic shit.” Ok, he had a point, but—“I also can tell you that your intentions were nothing of the fucking sort because you never gave two-shits about that prophecy until after Anna left that earworm in the Brotherhood that Dean’d been used to get to his brother, and the Enclave was about to pull out their big super-weapon. Or the fact that Dean and his family are, at least when they were born, genetically from that breeding program your dad and his friends were pulling.”

“You consider that she was going to tell them anyway?” Gabriel shot back, angry now. Not ‘destroy the electrical equipment’ angry, but angry all the same. “That by her doing that, she set the whole damn thing in motion? You don’t think Rivet City isn’t getting ready to start up the Project Purity just so they have good water for people, since they’re closest to the Jefferson Memorial and know the Enclave retreated? Or that the Enclave _knows_ and is getting all its shit together? And it’s not just the Enclave either. She wouldn’t have done what she needed to if a few of the Brotherhood weren’t ‘special’ either. We got _damned_ lucky that Dean’s a bag of crazy that can be directed to take a long walk off a short pier into mirelurk territory.”

“This ain’t got anything to do with springing your brother?”

Gabriel hates share-time. “No, it doesn’t. If Lucifer gets out, then Michael will get out and start up the fighting. I’d rather that didn’t happen. In fact, I’d so rather that didn’t happen that, that at least I let Dean off _light_. I could’ve shown him what a semi-powerful Archangel could do to Cassie, but I didn’t. I let him run off and find Sammy, and hopefully that’ll fix everything.”

“And you don’t care that you’re sending Dean off to die.”

Another downside to being over three hundred, and one that the ghouls had discovered a bit ago, was that you tend to start not giving a shit about lives. Human life was, even now, easy to make. Dean being the way he was tended not to impress Gabriel that much. Dean wasn’t the only Righteous One that Alastair could’ve gone for, he was just the most convenient and the one that John Winchester had happened to cultivate. Winchesters were known for their sacrificing attitudes, as long as there was some ‘greater good’ out there. Dean…well, he nearly died to protect Project Purity, and the slightly less dickish part of the Enclave, despite knowing he’d probably be unremembered and hated by his Dad. Then he’d corrupted an Angel, which Gabriel wasn’t about to get behind, even if it meant getting a stick out of the ass of one of his siblings. So while Dean might’ve been a good guy back before Alastair got him, right now he was so close to shattering it was frankly stupid to just leave him hanging like that. It was like shooting a dog and then watching it limp around and bleed to death.

Plus there was Cassie to think about. Yeah, Dean was Marked, but so far Gabriel hadn’t seen anything to prove they knew how to use it. If one of them had been a girl, Gabe might have not been so hard on them. Well, not until after there was a kid or two for him to play with. Gabe would’ve taken care of the kids, he swears, but since Gabriel didn’t want to deal with all the problems of making Dean female and really fertile, might as well just ensure Castiel got to stay outside. Easier to nip it in the bud and throw Dean out.

“I really, really don’t.”

\--

When they had looked up at the stars and spoken, Castiel had told Dean a few important things, one of which sent him nowhere near the church he’d once found refuge in. Dean was looking for Sam, trying to find him before something stupid happened, or just to see if Loki had been right.

The first thing was that Archangels are absolute and hardly ever lie. They were made to serve Castiel’s dad, and to hold true to the final Revelations given to them, and make the world ready.

The second was about his family, and Castiel’s wish to remain outside after an event that he couldn’t talk about, only talk around. All Dean knew was that it hurt the family, hurt Cas, and it was another reason for Dean to not go to that church again.

The last, and most important, was the location of Lucifer’s Cage.

\--

Gabriel and Dean had disappeared within a few days of each other. Three Dog is angry at Gabriel for what happened, and Sarah Lyons is trying to rally the Brotherhood to her side. She sent Lisa and a few others to speak to the groups in the DC area, and she sent Gallows and another Brotherhood member to speak to the Outcasts, who have already sent someone to speak to her about rejoining.

Castiel is still near GNR, looking worried and paler than he had been. Ben and Jessie, a young boy that the Brotherhood found and who seems to have been experimented on by the Enclave, sat beside him. Though Castiel had originally not been happy to see Jessie, he’s slowly warmed to Jessie after seeing that he was a good friend for Ben. Right now, the only reason Castiel hadn’t gone after Dean was his fear of what Gabriel or Anna might do if he ran into either of them. Gabriel had managed to corner Dean, to speak to him in a way that caused the darkness and despair to overwhelm him far too quickly for Castiel to counter-act. It had spread to Castiel as well, leaving him ill and unable to reach out to Dean. By the time Dean left and Gabriel had gone to tell Castiel that he was better off without him, Castiel’s Grace had attempted to rebel against him, and the results had not been pleasant. When Gabriel left, Castiel worried that following him, or even going after Dean, would result in the Archangel killing him. Not knowing Anna’s whereabouts also made Castiel worry, especially with the aftereffects of the illness.

Castiel remembered a great deal now, including what Michael had done when they went out the second time. He remembered the cries of his kin when Michael killed them, what Naomi had done to keep order, and what she said before starting the re-education. He remembers that he’d been someone else, that he had a wife and child who were left behind, in another life, before the bombs. He remembers selling time on-air for companies through GNR, remembers that he once wore a suit and coat similar to the one he wears now.

And beyond that, he knows why his Garrison was created, and why there was a prophecy. Castiel knows now that Father was psychic, was able to see the future, and what he said was to explain this moment.

Now it was Dean’s distance that made Castiel ill, made him consider the dangers of traveling to find Dean and, hopefully, stop whatever it was that had been planned. He knew that it involved the souls that Sam and Dean had been bred and born to have, souls that allowed sensitivity to Angels and Angelic power. Souls that, when used by an Archangel, could be more deadly than the bombs from the War.

It was why Lucifer had been punished the way he was, why Michael didn’t seem to care about the others. With the Winchester’s souls, Michael would kill Lucifer and start a winter, start to blast away the radiation and, with it, all traces of the old world and this new one. Then, there would be Paradise for the Angels, for the sleeping Garrisons created by others like Father, created and bearing the names and understanding that Michael is the leader, that Raphael is second, and that the world was created for them and them alone.

_Why create me? Why create a way to end your own plan, Father? Why let me join with the Righteous One, to be so connected that I suffer as he is pained, that I ache when he is not here?_

The answer could be one of two – Father did this at the end of his life, realizing the danger of what they were doing and the evil nature of the Plan…or Father did it to ensure the Plan would not fail, that they would have someone to threaten Dean with, or to ensure that Dean _could_ supply that power. If the Mark was any signal of the power Dean’s soul could have on accident, than one like Michael could easily manipulate it, use Dean’s soul like the bomb in Megaton when Dean first saw it. The potential is similar to that, Castiel seeing the memory as clearly as if he’d lived it – Simms asking to disable the bomb, Mr. Burke with a way to blow it up.

Castiel looked up as Sarah returned, looking exhausted. “Well, they don’t like it, but there’s no reason to abandon our strongholds. The Citadel will have a few people there to protect it, so we can keep things going.” She shifts a bit, looking concerned. “Anything? You can’t just…ok, I mean, I know that Anna’s a bitch and a murdering one, and whatever the hell was going on with Loki is just wrong, but…well…”

Castiel looks back down, swallowing and shivering as he feels the distance grow between himself and Dean. His body was beginning to feel the effects, wings trying to flap as well as fold around him. “I know where he’s going. I feel like, if I go, all that will happen is I’ll be used against him.” He needed to find Dean. Needed to ensure his safety, but at the same time, the depression made him know that doing such a thing would give them someone to use against him. “I don’t want that to happen. I can’t let that happen.”

Sarah let out a breath before saying, “You know, my Dad didn’t like it when I decided to join the Order of the Sword. Got worried about me, tried to pull favors, the works, even tried to get me into the Scribes for a bit. He was raising me on his own, after Mom died, and didn’t want to lose me like he’d lost her.” She shrugged. “I get a lot of Dean’s problems, a lot of what gets him sad is because of how his mom died.” Castiel knew this, and frowned as she shrugs again, “You being here doesn’t help him. He needs you. Just like, in the end, I needed to have the Pride, and to be someone different from who he was. I know his death got me in charge, but that’s only for now. I’m not good at that…give me my Pride and the Ruins any day over that.” She chuckles as the sun crept up in the sky, “The ones like Loki only know one way of doing things. You ever thought that, maybe, your best asset was the fact that you were made to be out here, and to deal with all the problems on the Wastes? Maybe, I mean…maybe since you were the one who first got him, maybe that means you’ll be the one to save him.”

 _I Saved him,_ Castiel thought, had said, had continued to say. It was never healed, or Marked, or anything but Saved. Maybe that was it…

“Thank you,” Castiel said, slowly standing, “I must go. Please…keep getting allies. Be ready, figure out what happened to the others, find a way to fight us.”

Sarah blinked, surprised. “You…why? What do you think will happen?”

“If my Father and the Archangels are right…then war. If what I think will happen, then there will still be a war of some sort, but it will not end as the Archangels want it. I can only hope it’s the second.”

With that, Castiel spread his wings, fear driven out of him, ready to fly towards Dean. He made it to the Temple of the Union, confusion on his face as he tried to find the cause.

_Gabriel. He’s put restrictions, made it so he knows who is here. And he traveled all around, looking for news to tell Three Dog and the Wasteland. I have to be careful then, or else he will try to stop me._

Castiel paused again as a few of the men there looked at him, one wearing a Regulator uniform but also appearing wary, and not in the same way as those who followed Anna had. No, he had to do something else, and come to Dean with aid.

“Hey, man, what are you?” the man in the Regulator uniform asked. Castiel recognized him, from Dean’s memories, as Victor Hendriksen. A good man.

“I am an Angel,” Castiel tells him, “and one who is rebelling. I am going to try and cause others to rebel as well, and bring them here, to help. Dean Winchester is in danger, and there is a war brewing. Be ready, Victor Hendriksen. This will change the Wasteland forever.”

Castiel took off again, to Megaton, to speak to Simms and the others. From there, he could get near the House, and from that point, for good or ill, he could get to Dean.

 


	9. Pompeii (If You Close Your Eyes)

Sam sighs as he stretches a bit. If there’s one good thing about the Wasteland, it’s that he can stretch out a bit, actually stand up fully instead of slouching like he had to when they lived in the Vault.

The thought makes him look up a bit, at the sky that was partly obscured by the remains of an old home. He’d liked it there, before coming out the Wastes. It’d been…clean. Uncomplicated, or so he thought before he woke with Dad telling him they had to leave. It was a bit more complicated when he got back and learned more about what was going on in them, why they were the way they were.

“The Vaults were never made to save anyone,” Sam mutters, his arms going down as Jake looks over at him. Jake Tully, one of the ‘special’ people, who’s strong and loyal to a damned fault and dislikes the Enclave and the ones who created him as much as all of them do.

“What’s that?”

“Thinking,” Sam said, “remembering. Any luck?”

Jake shrugs and goes to take a seat. “We’re getting there. Ruby says we’re almost there. And Meg seems to agree.”

Sam lets out a breath again, seeing Jess stir from the chair she’s resting in. Jess followed him out of the Vault, after he’d returned. He’s not surprised that she seems ready to head back down and check on Dean, but he’s a bit worried about what’s going on and how close they are.

Dad had gotten him out of the Vault after Sam had first shown some of his powers in front of a family member. Thinking back at it, if it’d been anyone, Sam would’ve wanted Dean to know about it, but the night after, before Sam could tell him, Dad had taken him out of the Vault.

Things had gotten bad after that, bad enough that Sam had left Dad right after he tried to kill Jake. It was why they were working together, why Sam had been working to figure out what the hell was going on with Dean.

Sam hadn’t known Dean left until he’d gone back in, and it was a few days after going back into the Vault, after convincing the Overseer to turn over rule to Amata and let the door to be open and to keep relationships with Megaton and a few other areas. The Enclave would try to get in, and they had to be ready to defend themselves.

Jess had followed Sam out, and despite a rocky start with Ruby, the two were now something like friends. Sam had left and given them an ultimatum, to either figure things out or for him to leave them both. He didn’t want to pick either, loving them both in his own ways, and didn’t know what happened between them, only that they now trusted each other in a way.

Sam headed down to the area where a few others were working. Meg and a small group of others were getting closer, as Jake said, and it worked to take his mind off what he’d found out about Dean.

Meg and Ruby, along with a few others, had all but revolted against the ‘plan’, whatever it was, after learning the end-result was another attempt at mass extinction, this one for humanity. They didn’t really understand all that was going on, or why Sam was so drawn to this place, save that he thinks he hears someone sobbing, crying out for help.

“Any changes?” he asks when he looks into the downstairs room, checking on Dean.  Andy, one of the twins who also joined them, and the one who was more prone to ‘good’ psychic powers over his brother, Ansem (who had decided to make some heads explode in Paradise Falls after one of them mezzed and collared Andy), shook his head sadly.

“It’s still just…well, it’s bad either way. He’s thinking about going back somewhere, of giving up. Someone else is trying to get to him, but I can’t really read if it’s to get him to stay put or get him to come to the…church-thing.”

That was a thing about what happened that so confused and angered Sam. Dean had been just…it hurt to think of how badly Dean had been mentally used, and Sam only could get some response. But that had been yesterday. Overnight, Dean was beginning to take a turn for the worse.

The closer they got to the thing that called to Sam, the worse Dean got. Yet the closer they got to the thing, the more they figured out. Ruby was sure that the ‘plan’ involved this, and so was both excited and wary of it. Meg was a bit ambivalent about the whole thing, viewing it as just an exercise in attempted free will. She’d also pointed out that esoteric debates were not in high demand right now – humanity was focused on surviving and living, meaning thoughts about social contracts and the like would have to wait a few hundred or so years.

Sam is sure that she has a point, though. He chose, freely, to not follow Dad’s plan, and ended up here anyway. He doesn’t know if that means he has free will or not. He’d like to think he does, even with how things are going, or at least that everything will be up to him.

“What about the other connection, or the…scar?” Sam hated that thing, the red handprint brand that all but claimed Dean as the property of someone, that said the person or thing influencing him now would return to find him.

“Still there,” Andy muttered, “attempting to get to him, but it’s having only a bit more luck.” Andy shrugged. “I think it knows about the net-thing in the sky. It’s not the one that made it, but it knows about it.”

Sam nods, taking that in, and says, “I’m going to see if I can…get in contact or something…with the thing in the prison. I’ll be back.”

Andy nods as Sam heads further into the tunnel, frowning at the metal-stone work that they’ve exposed. It’s tough, tough enough to withstand the nuclear blast and the resulting fallout, as well as thick enough to hold something that all but bleeds power and ice. Sam thinks of the coolness of the Vault, or how it’s said to be when there’s snow or densely packed ice. He thinks of space, of how it’s supposed to be so cold they made up a new name for the cold, about how you go further up and lose air and heat.

The thoughts on cold seem to alert the thing inside, and Sam feels a tentative touch to the wall, where his hand is. “ _who are you? What are you?_ ”

Sam tries to think, to think of himself in cold, to focus on that instead of cold in general. He thinks a name along with it, wondering if it gets through.

“ _…are you real? I…you can’t be, can you? Everything is evil outside, everything died. Everything’s fire._ ”

Sam thinks back, of what he saw in the Vault and it’s air conditioning, of the coldness and loneliness he felt, the first few nights outside in the Wastes, of the cold looks of the men at the Enclave bases, of the cool gazes that Ruby and Jess sent each other, of a fixed Nuka-Cola machine and the ice on a bottle as it popped out and he shared it, pulling in a surprised breath at the cold. The thing inside eats up the ideas/images/memories greedily, and says, “ _I…you’re real, you are. I’m not dreaming it up. Please…please let me out. Let me out._ ”

Sam thinks a very specific memory now, of when Dean was reading a story from an old, beat-up book about a genie that had to be tricked into giving wishes, because before, it wanted to kill the person who helped him out.

“ _You think I will be like the genie._ ”

Sam recalls that part of the story, of asking Dean what would make something so angry. Dean said that sometimes, being trapped made you think and want to be grateful, but other times, it could make you angry. The being seems to give a mental shake of his head.

“ _I…I don’t know what I am. My brother put me here, because he hated that I wanted to leave, and…_ ” there’s a small blast of cold. “ _in this place, I can’t feel anything. I can’t see or hear, or even touch my skin to know I’m still alive. I might only be energy._ ”

Sam thinks about the men, about the plan, and the thing seems to…blink, or at least know what he’s talking about.

“ _I think I know what’s going on. Please, let me help.”_

Sam ends up thinking of Dean, and the weird mark, as the being says, “ _I know what that means._ ” Sam prompts him, the thing seeming uneasy before saying, “ _It’s a Mark. It allows one of us to manipulate the body, mind, and soul of a being more easily. He’s ill due to someone else manipulating him, and possibly the distance. You have one of us coming after him. Please…let me out._ ”

“I’d rethink that,” a new voice said, causing Sam to turn and pull out his gun before a familiar face smirked at him. “Hey there, Sammy boy. Mind if Loki and his bro have a little chat?”

\--

Castiel feels unwelcome in the place he once called home. He can hear the Gates opening to let out the Garrison, and he silently prays that they listen to him, or that they haven’t been altered even more. He is uncertain of Naomi’s ultimate agenda now, and hopes she is on his side, at least in this.

It also doesn’t help that Dean and he are both ill, or that Castiel can now feel cold creeping into the connection with Dean. It signaled how close Dean was to the Cage, how close to escape Lucifer was. Castiel didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing, and hoped that Lucifer wouldn’t harm Dean or anyone else when he broke free.

He relaxes a bit as his Garrison arrives, but not so much that he isn’t still aware of his surroundings. He doesn’t know what has occurred in the few days since he left, nor what had occurred after he’d told them to return to Heaven and explain that he’d found the Righteous One.

Castiel tries to focus on his Garrison, on his brothers and sisters, and not on the ruins of their battles that he is now privy to. He thinks of it as an innocence lost, or perhaps simply realizing that what he’d been seeing was not the way things were. That after a life entrapped, he now understood, to some extent, what was really in the Wastes.

Uriel and Rachel are the first to approach, looking worried, with Balthazar and Samandiriel not far behind. “Castiel, you returned. What happened?” Uriel asks, stopping just outside of Castiel’s reach. Castiel, at first, isn’t sure why, until he sees Naomi there.

Naomi doesn’t leave Heaven. Her appearance here frightens him, but is also something he’s willing to listen to. He’s able to run if he must, and knows they won’t follow him, but…

Naomi kneels beside him, her eyes determined. “Show me.”

“Why?” he asks, anger coming up. She’d hurt them, made them forget the bodies of their fallen here.

“Because the Watchers at the Gate will always be the ones who leave, or who bring about change,” she answers him, “and because Michael doesn’t deserve the Righteous One.”

So she can see them, and what he heard was not an illusion. He slowly reaches forward and touches her forehead.

She witnesses his first meeting with Dean, who is ready to fight until he dies. She sees him recovering. She sees Charlie and Moira, happy in the town that should be doomed. She sees Simms and his attempt to keep order, his wish to only keep this one place safe. He sees the house, and Dean’s fears that slowly leave as Castiel kisses him. She sees Kevin and Agatha, and the two violins that were saved from a destroyed Vault. She sees what Gabriel’s work broke in him, and his old life. She sees Anna’s attack, the Brotherhood’s determination, and the few bits of the Enclave, a computer called Eden and a man called Autumn, who are willing to help.

Naomi slowly pulls away, looking back as the Gates open. She stands, and tells the others, “Take Castiel and go.”

“But—“ Inias protests, but she shakes her head.

“Michael is no longer following Father’s plan. He will keep you here. Gabriel is rebelling in a way that will cause more harm. And Lucifer is almost released. He may or may not be a threat. Either way, you are needed _here_ , not inside the Gates. Go. I will follow if I can.”

Balthazar moves first, Rachel behind him, as they help Castiel up. The touches mean they now see what he did, and both blink at the new information. But they don’t have time, and Castiel shows them where they can go before everyone flies, the net trying to stop them but fraying as they arrive near the Cage, luckily outside of the view of few people nearby. Castiel shivers, feeling the chill from Lucifer’s Cage and power, as well as the sharp light from Gabriel’s own power. Castiel hadn’t realized he was here, and hoped that he’d be able to make it into the base and out with Dean, and without Gabriel noticing.

“Cassie,” Balthazar says, surprising Uriel and the others, “you’re not seriously going to go in there?”

“I need to get Dean,” Castiel says, fear gripping him. Naomi may have sent them away from Heaven, but they still only had second-hand knowledge. That would color their judgment, not only of Dean but of everyone else, “I’m afraid of what Gabriel or Dean’s brother might do.” Castiel only had Dean’s memories of Sam, and knew that made it biased. Despite Dean’s assurances and belief that his father and brother wouldn’t harm him, Castiel is not so sure. If anything, Sam and John Winchester’s actions have only worked to harm Dean all the more, and are now threatening the rest of the Wasteland.

“At least let us help,” Balthazar argued back, the others nodding as Castiel shook his head again. “Castiel!”

“Gabriel is there, and Lucifer. I don’t want you to die, just to distract them. I can’t…I can’t let you die like that.” The thought makes Castiel even more ill then he already is. “Please, Balthazar. I’ve come this far. You can take the others somewhere safe, until I get back.”

Balthazar is silent before saying, “Uriel, head back to near the Gates, check on Naomi. Rachel, show them the safe areas, get them to head over. I’ll wait here,” Balthazar glared at Castiel, “you need someone here, even if it’s just one of us. And I’m not leaving.”

Rachel heads over to the others as Castiel finally nods, and prepares to go in after Dean.

\--

Andy’s shout brought Sam running, gun ready as he got to the room where they put Dean, hoping for him to recover. Loki’s words still rang in his ears, the talk about what was going on with Dean, what power Lucifer would need after being held and weakened. Sam’s whole being _screamed_ for him to not do it, to not try anything, but Loki’s talk about how bad Dean’s condition is, how he’ll never recover…

The man inside the room has dark hair and bright blue eyes, and is holding Dean so his hand perfectly covers the mark on Dean’s shoulder. Andy is on the floor, and Sam raises the gun to aim for the man’s head. It’s hard to aim, the way the man is holding Dean, to have a clear shot, but Sam is determined. He already lost his brother once, to his own arrogance and his father’s implication that everything would be alright. He can’t lose him again, not now.

“Let him go,” Sam growls out, hearing Ruby and Jess coming down, along with the others. He knows he’s blocking the way, but at the same time, he’s angry and afraid for Dean. He has to protect his brother, like Dean protected him from so much.

The thing (it has to be a thing, has to be like Loki and Lucifer instead of a normal person) stares Sam down as Sam gets further in, moving over Andy so the others could pull him to safety while Sam kept his eyes trained on the thing. He glares back at Sam, tightening his grip on Dean and the arm, causing Dean to stir in its arms, then turning away from Sam and towards the thing.

Sam gets the gun ready as Ansem get there, moving Andy out while Jess and Ruby move to stand next to Sam, Ruby with a blade and Jess with a shotgun, though she lowers it when she sees the danger to Dean.

“Let him go,” Sam says again, anger making his voice tight and fear coursing through him. They couldn’t lose Dean!

The thing stiffened before he and Dean disappeared, Sam cursing as he looked around the empty room. Jess checked on Andy while Ruby ran outside, Sam remaining in the room and looking at where his brother had disappeared from, anger and disbelief churning within him. That the thing had gotten to Dean, had managed to get his brother to turn to it instead of Sam, makes his blood boil at the same time he feels useless.

Jake comes up to him as he leaves the room, trying to calm himself down. “Loki’s gone.”

Sam resisted the urge to curse as he said, “So’s Dean. Something got him.”

“Some...thing?”

“It got in without any of us noticing and put Andy out without any visible wounds. Then it disappeared in front of my eyes, with Dean. And its hand fit the mark on Dean’s shoulder.”

Jake cursed for Sam, a long string that seemed to fit the situation perfectly. “So now what?”

Sam needed to get Dean back and keep him safe. The best weapon for that was the one behind a few feet of iced stone and metal.

 


	10. You (No Other Will Do)

Castiel isn’t quite sure how they got to the suite in Tenpenny Tower - he recalls returning to where Balthazar is, and something like a blinding light, and a hurried escape. He’s not sure how they got into the place either, only finds himself waking on a soft bed, curled against a resting Dean. Before, Dean was restless, unable to sleep and kept unconscious by the closeness of Lucifer and the darkness that Gabriel had pulled out of him. Now he was resting, the darkness only patches, like the dark spots of the sun or clouds in the sky, casting shadows.

“Awake, I see,” Balthazar was dressed down, the clothing more relaxed than the normal suits that most of the people wore, a crystal tumbler in his hand. “Good. I had a nice ‘chat’ with the former owner of this place.” He sipped at the drink and sat down near Castiel. “It’s been a few days.”

“Has...did they…” Castiel shifts, uncertain of how to ask the questions that he needs to say.

“So far no sign. Then again, Gabriel is chasing us down, he might still have left something for them to break through.” Balthazar takes a deeper drink. “Naomi survived, though I don’t know where she and Uriel ran off to. Inias and Hathor are at Megaton, in Dean’s home for the time being. Alfie…Samandiriel, that is…and Rachel ran off to join the Brotherhood.” He smiles, “I’m sure they’ll be fine. In the meantime, how did you heal up Dean there? Last I saw, he was a ball of angst, ready to be given over to the archangel of choice.”

Castiel isn’t certain himself. There’s a vague sense of holding tightly to Dean, of power and pressure on the Mark given, and of shared dreams of quiet lakes and something peaceful. Dean’s soul isn’t fixed, but he’s no longer hating himself as badly, and Castiel himself feels...changed. More integrated with his past and present self.

“I believe we...helped each other,” Castiel says, moving to touch Dean as the human curled up next to him, trying to keep at least one part of himself touching Castiel’s body. “I am not sure how, besides simply being there for one another, and understanding that we will always be there for one another, no matter what the circumstances.” He glanced over at Balthazar, who seemed contemplative. “How did you get this place?”

“They all decided to let me have it after I came back with a bunch of caps, or whatever the currency is. Also helped that Tenpenny ended up a smear in the courtyard.” He puts the glass down, “It won’t be long before Lucifer is out, Cassie, and from what I heard before Naomi and Uriel ran off, things were bad. Michael’s not going to rush out, but Raphael and his zealots might. Like it or not, the whole Wasteland’s in on this.”

Castiel shifted as Dean muttered, “yeah, we kinda got that.”

Balthazar looked over at him as Castiel glanced down, seeing the Human waking and looking up at him, his green eyes full of sleepiness and confusion as he looked up at Castiel. Though they had been so joined while resting, the connection was fading to their own respective spheres, leaving only the feeling of where Dean was, and, Castiel suspected, allowing Dean to somewhat know when Castiel was nearby or in danger.  If he managed to get more knowledge of himself, Castiel suspected he’d also be able to find Castiel and to easily communicate with him mentally.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked, a hand going to slowly move through Dean’s hair.

“better,” Dean said sleepily, still not moving from where he was before looking at Balthazar, “is everyone ok?”

“So far,” Balthazar told him, apparently surprised by the worry, “though I’m beginning to suspect that things are only like this in the…calm before the storm.” He glances at a watch before saying, “That said, I have a tower to run and reinforce. You two rest, or have fun, or whatever.” He smiles a little and heads off, a Protocon droid walking out to clean up something and offer up some food before heading away. Dean rested mostly against Castiel, slowly running his hand along the fabric of Castiel’s trenchcoat.

“It’s weird,” Dean muttered after a bit, “I don’t remember much, just…I know when you found me. I knew when we were…safe.” He swallows, glancing up and finally shifting to sit up a bit, “Cas, was…” he shifts, looking frightened, “I mean…what happened…”

Castiel moves to hug Dean, pulling the Human close and wrapping his wings around him. “I care for you, Dean. What you saw is the truth.”

Dean swallowed, nuzzling Castiel’s neck and tightening his grip on the Angel. “I…I’m not good at this. I won’t be.”

“I know.” Castiel moved so he was lying atop Dean, kissing the Human as they both felt the spark of pleasure and _want_ between the two. Dean was only wearing a shirt and his underwear, and Castiel felt his power easily removing his suit, letting Dean arch up and moan at the friction and feel between the cloth. “We can work on it.”

“Cas,” Dean muttered, panting as Cas kisses his neck and shoulder, a hand on the mark while another went to stroke his cock. “Cas, please…”

Castiel moaned at the feeling as well, all but purring as Dean jerked against him, panting as their skin began to feel heated, pre-come already starting to leak from Dean’s cock and wetting the cloth. Dean’s hand gripped Castiel’s waist before moving down, making Castiel’s body push down against Dean, his wings arching briefly before curling around them.

Dean moaned in pleasure as the wings touched him, turning his head to kiss Castiel breathless as they moved together, only cotton between them. “Cas, please,” Dean moaned, pulling Castiel closer as his power stuttered, removing their clothing and getting both to gasp at the touch of skin against skin, as well as the sudden spark of lust that passed through both on so many levels.

Cas grasped their erections, his other hand gripping the mark on Dean tightly as he felt Dean’s soul spark, flaring brightly and reaching out to Castiel as his own Grace responded. Dean’s mind was a blur of want, of all he wanted to do to Castiel and he wanted done to him.

 _Soon,_ Castiel muttered mentally, getting Dean to arch against him in realization of what that meant, _all of it, as soon as we can._

“God, Cas,” Dean breathed, the two moving in unison as Dean’s grip on Castiel’s back, and Castiel’s own hold on the mark making the two moan once more. Their bodies began to move as the need to come became more urgent, the sounds Dean was making urging Castiel on.

Castiel’s wings arched, nearly touching the ceiling as he felt pleasure shoot through himself and Dean. The mark and bond between them strengthened as Dean let out a cry of pleasure as he came, Castiel close behind him. Dean watches Castiel try to lower himself slowly down, a hand reaching up to stroke Castiel’s wing, getting the Angel to shiver and finally lay down to rest.

\--

Gabriel curses as he sees the column of light coming out of the ground, clearing the few clouds in the sky. It’s the signal of the End, of Lucifer’s release and of the start of what Dad said would happen. He’d done what he could to stop it, or at least make it so the whole thing would be quick, but apparently that hadn’t been enough.

Not to mention that now, there was a garrison running around somewhere, some rogue angels with their own ideas, and who knew what else with their own damned agenda.

Nearby, a radio turns on, static-filled at first before it tunes and he hears the familiar sounds of GNR’s music hour. He thinks back to Three Dog, to what happened, and really, _really_ looks at it. Maybe this wasn’t how Dad saw it. After all, the light is still there, and it’s supposed to have gotten brighter, or fought off another one by now. So far there’s no answering light from the church that housed Heaven, or any other sign of impending doom. There’s no fight, no explosions. Only light that slowly flickers out, though Gabriel can still feel Lucifer’s power, but without the soul of Sam Winchester to power it.

Huh. When did his brother worry about humans so much?

 _To be fair,_ Gabriel finds himself thinking, _he was in a Cage. He’s probably just happy to have contact with…well, anyone._

Gabriel blinks as it dawns on him. Michael hadn’t taken Father’s prophecies seriously, had only ruled like that small piece of Heaven was enough and there was no reason to go topside. Plus, the guys in the area with Sam were the ones that had been bred to either help Angels, or to survive the next cleansing…but they’d rebelled as well.

 _So we got Heaven, with Michael and Zach and Raph. We got Earth, with Dean and Cas and the others, and we got…well, I suppose we got Hell, with Sam and Luci and his._ No, that didn’t quite work, because for all that Michael _should_ be taking part in this fight, it was a bit obvious he wasn’t.

 _Heaven is Dean and Cas, then_ , Gabriel reviews, _Earth is Luci and Sam. So who’s up in Hell?_

“ _I don’t want to set the world on fire…I just want to start a flame in your heart…_ ” the old song goes, but crackles to briefly play the old patriotic theme that the Enclave put out, a strange mix.

“ _in my—thi—rt I have but—you—desi—presi—and that—John Winchester.”_

Gabriel looks at the broken radio as it bounces between the stations before finally dying, surprise and guilt at not seeing what was in front of his own eyes making his wings tense. Why hadn’t he seen that before?

_Hell is the legion of the Enclave and theirs, who are sticking to a plan they don’t even understand. I guess I have to make amends and pick a side._

 


End file.
